Trouble Love
by HaeHyuKyu Aegya
Summary: Eunhyuk namja polos kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja menabrak mobilnya Donghae. Membuat dia terlibat dalam berbagai masalah HaeHyuk, sight KyuHyuk. Chap 6 Update!. Review please
1. Prolog

Title : Trouble Love

Part : Prolog  
Cast : Eunhyuk, Aiden(Kha make nama inggris Haeppa buat suatu kepentingan XD), Kyuhyun, SungMin, dan nyusul XD  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.

Warning: FF ini mugkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, miskipun sebenarnya jalan crita semua sudah tersusun. Sebagian cast akan dibuat OOC besar-besaran, dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan bukankah suatu partikel yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berhubungan dan tidak akan pernah putus!

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

Cast ::

1. Lee HyukJae aka Eunhyuk (19tahun)

_Namja _berparas manis yang selalu bernasib sial. Mulai dari diusir dari rumahnya sendiri setelah kematian orang tuannya, hidup kekurangan, namun tetap pekerja keras demi melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan bekerja di perusahaan pacarnya. Walaupun dia pacar dari Direktur Cho, dia bukan tipe orang yang gila harta. Dia bekerja sesuai dengan kemmpuannya (OB). Sifatnya yang ramah dan mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang membuat dirinya sering dimanfaatkan dan membuat pacarnya harus bersabar menghadapi sikap polosnya.

2. Lee Donghae (24tahun)

_Namja _tampan yang sudah menjadi direktur diusiannya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun. Sifatnya arogan dan playboy. Dibesarkan di Amerika dan membuat dirinya terbiasa hidup individual. Bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, namun seklinya dia jatuh cinta dia akan melindunin orang yang dia cinta –walaupun tanpa sepengetahuannya-

3. Cho Kyuhyun (23tahun)

_Namja chingu _Eunhyuk. _Namja _yang selalu sabar menghadapi kepolosan Eunhyuk. Sama seperti Aiden yang dibesarkan di Amerika, namun sifatnya sudah berubah 180° semenjak mengenal Eunhyuk. Tipe orang yang ambisius dan akan melakukan apasaja demi orang yang dicintai. Sifatnya tergolong _urakan _karna akan selalu pergi minum bila sedang memiliki masalah. Tapi Kyuhyun tipe orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab, sehingga membuat masalah besar untuknya dikemudian hari.

4. Lee SungMin (24tahun)

_Namja _manis yang selalu ambisius. Selalu mengklain Eunhyuk sebagai rivalnya dalam merebut Cho Kyuhyun. Tergila-gila dan akan melakukan segala cara demi mndapatkan Cho Kyuhyun meskipun menggunakan cara licik. Selalu mengganggap dirinya yang paling sial. Semenjak kecil dibesarkan dipanti asuhan dan selalu menjadi yang tertindas waktu kecil. Masalalunya membuat sifatnya berubah. Namun disatu sisi dia tetap memiliki cinta yang tulus.

Adakah yang berminat dengan FF ini? Dan buat yang gk suka biasnya aku rombak seenaknya mending gak usah baca dari pada comment dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan #pengalaman

Yang suka musti, kudu, wajib, dan harus Review~~

Dan ini pernah Ka post di Page "Yaoi Fanfiction" dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

Comment dengan kata-kata yang membangun ya dan gak terima Bashing oke^^

Ini FF pertama yang kha post di FFn, semoga athor deul yang sudah berpengalaman mau member saran untuk Kha tentang cara penulisan.

Dan kalo FF ini gak ada yang Review Kha males ngelanjutinnya~~

Soalnya Kha liat beberapa FF orang lain yg gak ada reviewnya, makanya Kha ragu post disini.

::KhaHee::


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Trouble Love

Part : 1/?

Cast : Eunhyuk(19 tahun), Donghae(24 tahubn), Kyuhyun(23 tahun), SungMin(24 tahun), dan nyusul XD  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Author : KHaHee aka (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.

Warning: FF ini mugkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, miskipun sebenarnya jalan crita semua sudah tersusun. Sebagian cast akan dibuat OOC besar-besaran, dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan bukankah suatu partikel yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berhubungan dan tidak akan pernah putus!

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

Seorang namja cantik dengan senyum yang lebar sehingga menampilkan _gummy-smile_nya yang dapat memikat _namja_ maupun _yeoja_, berjalan dengan riang ketika melihat gedung yang ditujunya sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Terik matahari tidak menyurutkan semangatnya. Dia berjalan atau berlari kecil lebih tepatnya ketika sudah menginjakkan kaki di halaman gedung perkantoran tersebut. Di tangannya terdapat kotak bekal berwarna hijau yang dipeluknya ketika berlari, menjaganya agar isinya tidak berantakkan.

"Siang Eunhyuk-_ssi_," sapa _scurity_ menyambut _namja _cantik tersebut, sedangkan yang disapa, balas tersenyum lebar.

"Siang juga _ahjussi_."

"Siang Eunhyuk-_ssi_!"

"Siang Eunhyuk_kie_!"

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan," begitulah kurang lebih sapaan hampir seluruh isi kantor tersebut terhadap _namja_ manis bernama lengkap Lee HyukJae atau yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu.

_Well_, setiap ada yang _'disukai'_ tentu saja ada yang _'tidak disukai'_.

_Yapss_, beberapa dari mereka sejujurnya tidak menyukai Eunhyuk, tapi sebagian ada yang berpura-pura menyukai Eunhyuk agar mereka tidak mendapat ancaman dari direktur tempat mereka bekerja, Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan _namja chingu_ Eunhyuk. Tapi ada pula yang secara terang-terangan tidak menyukai Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sudah berganti dengan seragam _Office Boy_ yang biasa digunakannya, dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terletak diruang ganti karyawan teresebut. Tercetak senyum yang membuat kadar manis di wajahnya bertambah.

'_Memulai dengan senyum. Fighting Lee HyukJae!' _batinnya.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju ruangan Direktur utaman dengan membawa kotak bekal yang memang sedari tadi dia siapkan untuk makan siang sang kekasih. Baru saja tangan mulusnya menyentuh gagang pintu -tanpa sempat memutarnya-, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Eunhyuk-_ssi_ bisa kau buatkan aku Teh Hijau," pinta seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut pirang dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Tapi bila kalian perhatikkan dengan seksama justru senyumna lebih tepat mengejek kearah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi, aku ingin memberikan ini du…"

"Apa mentang-mentang kau adalah kekasih Direktur Cho? Sehingga kau membantah Jessica yang jabatannya jauh di atasmu?" tanya _namja_ manis dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi…"

"Tapi apa Eunhyuk-_ssi_?" balas _yeoja_ cantik yang diketahui bernama Jessica Jung itu.

"Ah, tidak. Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu Teh Hijau," ucap Eunhyuk pasrah, dan akhirnya dia kembali ke _pantry_.

Terlihat senyum puas dari _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sempat beragument dengan Eunhyuk, "_oppa _sikapmu itu sangat keren!" puji _yeoja_ cantik sambil bergelayut manja di tangan _namja_ cantik itu.

_Namja_ cantik itu balas tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut _yeoja_ cantik yang sudah dianggapnya _dongsaeng_ itu. Jessica mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika tatanan rambut yang sudah dia susun rapih-rapih Selama berjam-jam harus rusak ditangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya _oppa_! Jangan merusak rambutku," teriak Jessica.

"Maaf Sicca. _Oppa_ terlalu senang."

"Tentu saja, mem_bully_ orang kampungan itukan sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

Muncul seringaian kecil di wajah _namja_ cantik itu, "tentu saja menyenangkan. Dan aku sangat membenci orang yang merebut hak milikku," ucapnya, dan entah mengapa tersirat kebencian dari matanya.

"_Oppa_ harus berjuang merebut Direktur Cho dari tangan _namja_ kampungan itu," ujar Jessica memberi semangat.

"Tentu saja. Aku Lee Sungmin tidak akan menyerah dari namja kapungan itu. Jika aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Direktur Cho, aku jamin Direktur Cho akan menjadi milikku sekarang," ucap _namja_ cantik bernama Sungmin dengan paercaya diri.

:::HaeHyukKyu::

Eunhyuk membawa nampan berisikan Teh Hijau yang dipesan Jessica tersebut. Disamping nampannya tetap tersedia kotak bekal tersebut. Sungmin yang melihat kedatangan Eunhyuk menatap tidak suka kearah Eunhyuk. Mata Sungmin menatap kotak bekal yang sedari tadi Eunhyuk bawa, perlahan tersungging seringaian di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau membuatku takut _oppa_," decak Jessica yang melihat seringaian Sungmin.

"Kau akan melihat pertunjukan gratis hari ini," balas Sungmin.

Ketika Eunhyuk hampir sampai dimeja Jessica, tiba-tiba sebuah kaki yang dengan sengaja diulurka. Dan hasilnya Eunhyuk jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sebelum jatuh Eunhyuk sempat menarik kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Jessica, sehingga kertas tersebut jatuh berceceran dan kotor karna terkena tumpahan tehnya.

Seluruh penghuni yang melihat kejadiaan tersebut tertawa melihat adegan yang menurutnya lucu itu. Tapi tidak dengan pelakunya, dia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan matanya yang mulia berkaca-kaca ingin menangis karna malu.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" sontak semua mengecilkan _volume_ tertawa mereka ketika mendengar makian yang keluar dari Sungmin itu. Namun mereka tetap terkikik melihat Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku akan membuat Teh yang baru," ucap Eunhyuk menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

"Bukan itu bodoh, apa kau tidak mengerti? Kertas yang kau kotori itu laporan tahunan milik Sungmin _oppa_ yang harus segera di serahkan kepada Direktur Cho!" sambung Jessica.

"Aku aku.." ucap Eunhyuk gugup.

"Bukankah ini masih waktu kerja. Kenapa disini sangat ribut?" terdengar sebuah suara _bas_ dan membuat ruangan itu hening seketika.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang Direktur muda yang terkenal sangat disiplin membuat semua karyawan tunduk dihadapannya dan tidak berani berkata-kata atau melawan perintahnya. Mata Kyuhyun melirik _namja_ manis yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah menunduk, dan dia yakini _namja_ itu sedang terisak kecil. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang nafas berat lalu berjalan menghampiri _namja_ manis itu. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil dari Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya muak itu. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam, kemudian dia tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk dan ikut terjongkok men-sejajarkan posisinya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak apa Eunhyuk-_ssi_?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

"I… iya, Maafkan aku Sungmin-_ssi _karna merusak laporanmu!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mencetak ulang. Kau pikir aku orang _bodoh _yang tidak menyimpan data-data penting seperti ini," ujar Sungmin dengan menekankan kata 'bodoh'.

"Kau ikut aku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dan tidak lupa membawa kotak bekalnya.

Sungmin menatap mereka berdua masih denga senyum manis di bibirnya, ketika sosok mereka berdua hilang dibalik pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Direktur Cho, senyumnya pudar dan tergantikkan dengan tatapan kesalnya.

'_Dari aku kecil aku selalu kehilangan hal-hal yang aku inginkan. Mulai sekarang aku bukan Sungmin yang dulu lagi. Aku Lee Sungmin yang akan mendapatkan yang aku inginkan'_ batin Sungmin.

:::HaeHyukKyu::

Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Eunhyuk dan menyuruh Eunhyuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat mereka memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Mereka mungkin menganggap kejadian itu menyenangkan," ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyeka air matanya.

"_Ck_, tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun yang pasrah melihat kepolosan sang kekasih.

"Aku.. aku.. hiks, bekal yang sudah aku susun dengan cantik jadi rusak karna terjatuh tadi. Padahal aku sengaja menyiapkan ini untuk _hyung_," ucap Eunhyuk mulai teriak ketika mengingat bekal makanan yang sudah susah ia buat harus rusak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya, "kemarikan kotak bekalnya!" Eunhyukpun menyerahkan kotak bekalnya tersebut.

"Masih enak, walaupun sudah tak berbentuk lagi," seru Kyuhyun ketika memakan sedikt bekal yang dibuat Eunhyuk.

"Kenap dimakan _hyung_? Itu sudah rusak. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" cecar Eunhyuk

"Kau membuat ini tidak dengan racun bukan? Kecuali kau membuatnya dengan racun, akan membuatku sakit. Yang kuharapkan kau membuat ini dengaan cinta," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tersipu dengan gombalan Kyuhyun walau terlihat kaku.

"Ya _hyung_, kau jahat," ucap Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kau cinta denganku bukan?"

"Tidak," jawab Eunhyuk _refreks_ ketika mendengar gombalan lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintiku? Yasudah terserah kau saja," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya dan memutar kursi kerjanya membelakangi Eunhyuk.

"Bu.. bukan itu maksudku _hyung_. Aku hanya malu mendengar rayuanmu," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Eunhyuk, tersungging senyum dibibirnya.

'_Kau terlalu polos untuk menjadi orang dikota keras ini Hyukkie. Pantas mereka sering membullymu'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan kursi kerjanya, namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya _uri_ Kyuhyun cocok menjadi pemain drama, karna dia sangat ahli menyembunyikan ekspresinya, "Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku cinta _hyung,_ aku sayang _hyung_," ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum dan dan membuat bentuk _love_ dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 5tahun itu, "Sungguh?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada jailnya. Eunhyuk tetap mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Cium aku bila kau mencintaiku," muncul seringaian kecil dari Kyuhyun yang kurang disadari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan polosnya kearah Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi Kuhyun sekilas, walaupun sekilas mampu membut rona merah menyeruak di pipi putih Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terenyum setelah mendapatkan ciuman walau hanya dipipi dari Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk menikmati sentuhan dari kekasihnya. Tanpa mereka sadari kegiatan mereka di perhatikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mengepal tangannya dengan kuat.

'_Tunggu saatnya kau akan menjadi milikku Direktur Cho. Dan kau namja kampungan akan menikmati rasa sakitnya'_ batin Sungmin lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, dan meletakka kembali laporan yang seharusnya diserahkan untuk atasannya itu,

_OOOoooOOO_

.Hari Sabtu, hari dimana sebagian mahasiswa liburan memilih bersantai-santai dirumah atau berjalan-jalan dengan kekasih atau teman mereka. Namun tidak dengan Eunhyuk, dia harus tetap bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Justru hari ini jadwal kerjanya penuh dari pagi hingga sore. Jangan kalian fikir Eunhyuk pacar dari direktur tempat dia bekerja dia memanfaatkannya. Dia bukan orang licik yang suka memanfaatkan .

Eunhyuk mengendarai sepedanya dengan pelan sesekali menikmati angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya. Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak digerbang perkantoran tersebut.

Dari dalam gedung yang hampir seluruhnya berlapiskan kaca itu terlihat _namja_ tampan denagan senyum khas '_evil_'nya memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berbicara dengan _security_ di dekat kantor _security_ tersebut. Kyuhyun memandangin Eunhyuk dan tanpa sadar melupakkan rekan sekaligus sahabatnya yang sedari tadi duduk dikursinya dengan tidak elitnya, yaitu kaki di naikkan di atas meja yang bertuliskan Direktur Cho tersebut. (N/b: bayangin ruangan tempat Siwon suka diri di Skip Beat ya!)

"Berhenti tersenyum, kau membuatku ingin melemparmu dengan gelas ini," ucap _namja _tersebut dengan tidak sopannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan sahabatnya tersebut, dia mengeluarkan Iphon dari kantong celananya dan mengetik beberapa digit angka yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

'_Tutt Tutt Cklekk'_

"_Yeobseo_!" sapa Eunhyuk ditelfon.

"Apa kau bekerja hanya untuk berbicara dengan penjaga keamanan tersebut," seru Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dan dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Kuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Kau mencariku _chagi_? Aku ada di ruanganku," mendengar ucapan itu sontak Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya kearah ruangan Kyuhyun dan di dapatkannya Kyuhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk mematikkan sambungan telfon tersebut dan balas melambai kearah Kyuhyun. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat ke arah parkiran sepeda itu.

"_**BRAKKK"**_ karna terburu-buru Eunhyuk tidak sengaja menyenggol mobil yang terparkir sembarangan oleh pemiliknya itu. Eunhyuk meringis sakit ketika tangannya terluka. Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadiaan itu sontak melebarkan matanya dan berlari keluar dari ruangannya menuju kekasihnya tanpa memperduikkan ocehan sahabatnya.

Sahabatnya dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan Kyuhyun tersebut. _Namja_ tersebut berjalan kearah kaca. Matanya sontak melebar ketika dilihatnya seorang _namja_ yang dengan tidak elitnya jatuh didekat mobilnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapatan benda asing –kotak bekal- yang berceceran di atas mobilnya.

_Namja_ tampan tersebut berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah mobilnya itu. Ketika sudah sampai didepan mobilnya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu berdiri _namja_ manis tersebut. Eunhyuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung kekar Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan pemilik mobil itu meraba-raba mobilnya yang sudah kotor itu. Tangannya berenti di sebuah goresan yang terapat di mobilnya itu.

"Ya apa kau tidak punya mata? Lihat ini mobil keluaran terbaru yang baru kudapatkan kemarin dan kau dengan suksesnya merusak mobil ini," teriak Donghae.

"Aku minta maaf atas namanya Donghae _hyung_, tapi bisa kah kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Kau membuatnya takut!" ucap Kyuhyun ketika dirasakan Eunhyuk menggenggam kuat ujung belakang kemejanya.

Alis Donghae terangkat, setahunya Kyuhyun bukan tipe oang yang akan berbaik hati dengan orang lain, "Kenapa kau membelanya? Itu bukan karaktermu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Dia kekasihku _hyung_. Jadi bisa kah kau memperlakukannya dengan baik?"

"Aku tidak peduli dia kekasihmu, yang aku pedulikkan adalah keadaan mobilku," lanjut Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang merasa sudah terkumpul keberaniaannya keluar dari balik punggung Kyuhyun. Dia menarik nafas mengurangi detak jantung yang sedari tadi berolahraga itu.

"Maa… maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak sengaja menabrak mobil anda, lagi pula tuan sendiri yang menaruh mobil sembarangan," ucap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang menyadari ucapannya yang justru memperkeruh keadaan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae mendelik sebal kearah Eunhyuk. Diperhatikkannya Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah berkali-kali sehingga tercetak seringaian kecil di wajah Donghae.

"Akan kubunuh kau berani menyentuh kekasihku," ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat gearak-gerik mencurigakan Donghae.

Donghae mendengus, "Kau cukup manis juga," ujar Donghae.

"Dan kau cukup waktu untuk kembali ke neraka," ujar Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ocehan kyuhyun.

'_Manis bila tersenyum, lucu bila sedang ketakutan. GOD bibirnya merah merekah seperti minta dihisap,_ _Tahan Donghae'_ batin Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu Direktur Cho. Tapi kau harus mengganti biyaya untuk men-cat ulangmobilku yang kau buat tergores manis," ucap Donghae melirik Eunhyuk.

'_Dari mana aku punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menggantinya. Beli sepeda ini saja aku harus menyisihkan duit gajihku berbulan-bulan. Eotteokkeh?'_ batin Eunhyuk merana.

"Berapa saja yang kau inginkan akan ku ganti _hyung,_" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memintamu. Yang kuminta _namja_ manis ini!" ucap Donghae.

"Saya tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Untuk membeli sepeda itu saja saya harus menabung berbulan-bulan," ucap Eunhyuk apa adanya.

'_Terlalu polos. Mudah sekali untuk memanfaatkannya, menarik!'_ batin Donghae lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan sepedahmu. Yang kupedulikkan adalah _'Kau harus mengganti biyaya cat mobilku'_!"

"Akan ku anggap semuanya lunas bila…" ucap Donghae menggantungkan kaimatnya sembari tersenyum.

"Akan kujadikkan kau makanan anjingku bila berani macam-macam _hyung_," sela Kyuhyun.

"Wow, tenang _dongsaeng_ku yang tidak punya sopan santun, aku tidak…"

"Saya akan melakukan apa saja untuk menggantikkan biyaya cat mobl anda," ujar Eunhyuk dengan percaya diri.

"Bagus, kau memang anak manis," ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum puas. Sedangkan kyuhyun mentap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikkan.

~TBC~

Wah sambutannya lumayan juga~~

Ini FF yang dibuat dadakan, karna niatnya mau sekolah eh temen Kha semua pada gak sekolah, ya iseng2 aja ngetik dan jadilah ini #curcol#

Yang udah baca jangan lupa **reviw**nya ya^^

_**Review**_ itu semangat buat Kha~~

Kalo mau kelanjutannya di tag add FB (Tikka Kyumin Shawolelforever) inbox aja kalo yang mau di tag, soalnya notenya Kha privasi~

Mungkin banyak yang bilang Kha author sok2an, tapi Kha bosen ama SIDERS~

Dan lagi Kha juga suka lupa post #ditimpuk readers.

Jangan lupa add sama inbox FB Kha ya~~

Tanks yang udah Review, jangan lupa review lagi ya^^

Adkah yang mau FF KyuWook atau FF NC HaeHyuk? Tapi janji review disini dan di FF itu~~

Ayo pilih mana yang mau di post dulu~~

**::KhaHee::**


	3. Chapter 2

_Annyeong Kha kembali lagi bawa chap 2nya~~_

_Oh iya panggil __**Kha**__ aja ya, jangan thor thor, chingu. Kesannya kayak kita jauh aja (all: kapan kita pernah dekrt Kha?)_

_Oke, ini Chap 2nya, jangan lupa review lagi oke^^_

Title : Trouble Love

Part : 2/?

Cast : Eunhyuk(19 tahun), Donghae(24 tahun), Kyuhyun(23 tahun), Sungmin(24 tahun), dan nyusul XD  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Author : KHaHee aka (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.

Warning: FF ini mungkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, meskipun sebenarnya jalan crita semua sudah tersusun. Sebagian cast akan dibuat OOC besar-besaran, dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan bukankah suatu partikel yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berhubungan dan tidak akan pernah putus!

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

_:::Preview:::_

"_Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu Direktur Cho. Tapi kau harus mengganti biaya untuk men-cat ulangmobilku yang kau buat tergores manis," ucap Donghae melirik Eunhyuk._

'_Dari mana aku punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menggantinya. Untuk membeli sepeda ini saja aku harus menyisihkan duit gajihku berbulan-bulan. Eotteokkeh?' batin Eunhyuk merana._

"_Berapa saja yang kau inginkan akan ku ganti hyung," ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Aku tidak memintamu. Yang kuminta namja manis ini!" ucap Donghae._

"_Saya tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Untuk membeli sepeda itu saja saya harus menabung berbulan-bulan," ucap Eunhyuk apa adanya._

'_Terlalu polos. Mudah sekali untuk memanfaatkannya, menarik!' batin Donghae lagi._

"_Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan sepedamu. Yang kupedulikkan adalah 'Kau harus mengganti biaya cat mobilku'!" _

"_Akan ku anggap semuanya lunas bila…" ucap Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari tersenyum._

"_Akan kujadikkan kau makanan anjingku bila berani macam-macam hyung," sela Kyuhyun._

"_Wow, tenang dongsaengku yang tidak punya sopan santun, aku tidak…"_

"_Saya akan melakukan apa saja untuk menggantikkan biaya cat mobl anda," ujar Eunhyuk dengan percaya diri._

"_Bagus, kau memang anak manis," ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mentap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikkan._

**[Part 2]**

Eunhyuk melamun sambil mengaduk teh untuk para karyawan, dia sibuk memikirkan ucapan Donghae yang selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Hingga membuat teh yang dibuatnya tumpah berceceran karna dia terus aduk tanpa perasaan itu.

"_Kau harus menjadi sekertarisku. Dan bekerja di kantorku," ucap Donghae masih setia dengan seringaiiannya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae kesal. Andai sahabatnya tidak lebih tua darinya, pastinya dia akan melempar wajah Donghae dengan sepatunya. Namun Kyuhyun masih memiliki akal sehat._

"_Kau tidak mau? Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menurutiku. Tapi kau tetap harus mengganti biaya untuk men-cat ulang mobilku," tambah Donghae ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang masih tidak merespon._

"_Ku kasih kau waktu 2 hari. Ini kartu namaku! Datang ke kantorku bila kau berubah pikiran," ujar Donghae._

"KYAA!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika dirasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang melinggkar di pinggang rampingnya. Sang empunya tangan justru menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Tanpa meneloh Eunhyukpun sudah tau sang pemilik tanggan itu.

"_Hyungg_~~ kau mengagetkanku," ucap Eunhyuk sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Eunhyuk, "salahmu yang melamun di saat jam kerja. Apa kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sedingin mungkin.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari Eunhyuk, sedangkan Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "ada yang lucu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tapi apa mungkin _hyung_ akan menghukumku?" tanya Eunhyuk masih setia terkekeh, setaunya Kyuhyun paling tidak bisa menghukumnya.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Kyuhyun misterius. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan ke arah Eunhyuk dengan senyum diwajah tampannya, sedangkan Eunhyuk berjalan mundur karna takut dengan senyum Kyuhyun yang di anggap tidak biasa itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"_**CKLEEKK" **_ bersamaan suara terbukanya pintu _pantry_. Munculah sosok _namja_ cantik dengan senyum yang dipaksakkan itu. Kyuhyun menghentikkan aksinya dan menoleh kearah pintu itu dengan pandanggan sebal. Sedangkan Eunhyuk bersorak-sorak gembira dalam hatinya.

"Direktur Cho sedang apa disini? Bukankah anda selalu marah bila karyawan anda bersantai-santai di saat jam kerja. Tapi kenapa anda berada disini. Sebagai atasan anda seharusnya mencontohkan hal yang baik untuk bawahannya," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau benar Sungmin-_ssi_. Hyukkie, jangan lupa jam makan siang kau keruanganku _oke_!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari perasaan seseorang yang terluka.

'_Sungmin-ssi? Kau bakan memanggilku dengan sangat formal. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sebentar saja. Memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lucu,' _batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ apa kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu? Tampaknya kau kurang sehat?" ujar Eunhyuk menyadarkan Sungmin dari dunia lamunannya. Sungmin menatap tajam Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Kau orang baik. Tapi kau adalah orang yang menjadi penghalangku untuk mencapai tujuanku. Semua orang yang menjadi penghalangku mencapai tujuanku akan menjadi musuhku'_ batin Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju meja kerjannya.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"Hyung bolehkah aku keluar dari kantor ini?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut ketika sedang membawakan makan yang dibelinya –ingat bekalnya sudah tumpah di mobil Donghae-.

"Kau ingin menerima tawaran Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak sukanya, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menunduk takut.

"Aku bisa memberimu uang untuk mengganti biaya cat mobil Donghae _hyung_ itu," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau membebani _hyung_, _hyung_ sudah cukup akubuat repot selama ini!"

"Tapi aku tidak menganggap itu merepotkan, justru itu menyenangkan menurutku!"

"Tapi tidak menurutku! Aku ingin mandiri. Menyelesaikkan masalah yang kubuat sendiri dengan usahaku sendiri!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika meliat kekasihnya itu, akhirnya dia mengangguk sebagai tanda mengiznkan Eunhyuk untuk bekerja di perusahaan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kau harus memberiku _e-mail_ setiap pagi dan malam, kau harus menyalakan _Handphone_mu setiap saat dan…"

"Ya _hyung_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ucapnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan lalu tersenyum, "kau tetap akan menjadi anak kecil dihadapnku, _chagii_~~"

Sedangkan di lain tempat, di kantin kantor lebih tepatnya. Terlihat seorang _namja_ cantik dan seorang _yeoja_ yang cantik sedang duduk berhadapan sembari menikmati makanan mereka. Terdengar sesekali kekehan kecil dari mereka berdua.

"_Oppa_ kau tau, _namja_ kampungan itu akan segera keluar dari kantor ini!" ucap _yeoja_ cantik yang tak lain bernama Jessica itu. Seangkan _namja_ yang di panggil _'oppa'_ itu –Sungmin- hampir memuntahkan sedikit makanannya mendengar ucapan sahabat yang sudah dianggap _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Ya_! Aku tau kau senang. Tapi itu menjijikkan _oppa_!" ucap Jessica kesal.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, lalu dia meminum _Orange_ _Jus_nya, "maafkan _oppa_. Apa kau tidak sedang bergurau? Heii April Moop sudah lewat," ucapnya.

"Apa ada untungnya bila aku berbohong?"

"Dari mana kau tau kabar ini?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Apa kau lupa kenalan seoang Jessica Jung itu ada di mana-mana!" ucap Jessica bangga.

"Aku tau, kau memang _dongsaeng_ku yang sangat bisa aku andalkan!"

"Kau berhutang denganku _oppa_."

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Eunhyuk melangkah dengan ragu-ragu ketika memasuki pekarangan sebuah kantor yang asing baginya karna memang baru kali ini dia menginjakkan kakinya ditempat ini.

"Semangat Hyukkie, kau harus berani,'" gumamnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya memandang aneh ke arahnya, Eunhyuk yang menyadari kelakuaan konyolnya langsung menunduk malu.

Kalakuan Eunhyuk justru membuat Donghae tertawa. Donghae mengahampiri Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya –karna Donghae baru datang-, lalu meniup kuping Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ketika menoleh Eunhyuk mendapat sambutan pipi Donghae yang memang berada di dekat kupingnya.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahwa dia mengecup pipi Donghae langsug bersemu merah. Dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Senangnya pagi-pagi mendapat kecupan dari _namja_ manis," gumam Donghae tersenyum _evil_.

"Ya! kau sangat kurang ajar," ucap Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hei jangan berteriak-teriak manis. Lagi pula kau yang menciumku terlebih dahulu!" ucap Donghae. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya diam, _toh_ memang itu kenyataannya.

"Merasa kalah manis? Suadahlah, kau datang kesini bukan hanya untuk berdiri disini bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku YAA!" ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong karna Donghae sudah menarik lengannya. Eunhyuk terus berontak, membuat seluruh isi kantor melihat kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sebagian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak suka, terutama para _yeoja_ tentunya.

Donghae tidak memperdulikkan bisikkan-bisikkan para karyawannya. Dia berjalan dengan santainya melewati mereka. Satu tanggannya dimasukkan kantong celananya, sedangkan satu tangganya lagi digunakan untuk menarik –menyeret- Eunyuk.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana?" dengus Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan kearah Donghae dan duduk bikursi yang berada di hadapan Donghae dan membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau tau pekerjaanmu?"

"Tapi apa itu tidak berlebihan? Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa. Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi sekertaris."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai pelatihan kerja sebelum kau lulus dari _Universitas_."

"Tapi aku tidak mampu," ucap Eunhyuk

"Itu bukan urusanku. Dan kau harus melalui tes wawancara terlebih dahulu!" ucap Donghae dengan seringaiannya.

"Aku kira aku akan langsung berkerja," gumam Eunhyuk.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"Apa-apaan orang itu. Mana ada tes wawancara menanyakan hal-hal sampai se_detail_ itu," ucapnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ketika mengingat tes wawancara tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak cemberut, Eunhyuk bukan hanya ditanya nama dan hal wajar lainnya, bahkan hal tidak wajarpun ditanya oleh Donghae.

"Jadi ini sekertaris baru Diektur Lee," ucap seorang _yeoja_ dengan _body_ yang sangat indah itu dengan nada mengintemidasi.

"Ne, Nama saya Lee HyukJae kalian bisa memanggiku Eunhyuk," ucap Eunhyuk semangat sambil mengulukan tangannya.

Salah satu yeoja dari 3 orang yeoja itu itu mendepak[?] tangan Eunhyuk dengan kasar, "kau pikir kami ingin berkenalan denganmu?" sambungnya.

"Sudahlah Yuri, Taeyeon, dia hanya _namja_ kampungan yang sedang beruntung bisa berdekat-dekatan dengan Direktur Lee. Tapi mana mungkin Direktur Lee menyukai _namja_ yang badannya lurus seperti dia," ucap _yeoja_ cantik yang terlihat paling tenang.

"Kau benar Victoria," ucap Taeyeon, lalu mereka pergi meninggakan Eunhyuk yang hanya membuang nafas berat.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"Hyukkie!" ujar Donghae di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tetep cuek dengan komputernya yang entah sedang melakukan apa, padahal Donghae belum menyuruhnya melakukan apapun.

"YA LEE HYUKJAE!" teriak Dongahe kesal. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang merasa terpanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae. Eunhyuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat muka Donghae yang sedang murka.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Donghae menahan dirinya agar tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Kau pikir aku memanggil arwah?"

"Mungkin saja. Lagi pula siapa kau? Seenaknya memanggilku Hyukkie? Namaku Lee HyukJae atau Eunhyuk. Hanya orang _special_ yang boleh memanggilku Hyukkie!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tunggu saja, aku akan menjadi orang _special_ di hatimu," ucap Donghae percaya diri.

"Bermimpi saja Direktur Lee," ucap Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Sudah ku katakkan panggil aku Hae _hyung_. Sekarang kau buatkan aku kopi tanpa gula," peritah Donghae.

"Seperti orang tua saja, minum kopi tanpa gula," gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengarmu. Cepat buat atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku," ucap Donghae dengan seringaiiannya. Eunhyukpun seger berlari dari tempatnya.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"Dasar monyet kecil. Sehari tak melihatmu membuatku kangen denganmu," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap foto dirinya yang sedang merangkul Eunhyuk.

"_**Tok Tok Tok"**_

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya, "saya ingin menyerahkan _document_ ini," ucap Sungmin.

"Letakkan di meja," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut.

Sungmin mendengus kesal karna tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika melihat jam yang bertengger dengan indahnya di tembok ruangan itu.

"Direktur Cho sekarang sudah waktu jam makan siang. Apa anda ingin makan siang denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah datarnya,

"Direktur Cho kenapa anda tidak menghabiskan sayuranmu?"

"Rasanya menjijikkan. Bumbu apa yang di pakai Eunhyuk sehingga membuat sayuran yang dimasaknya terasa enak," ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa menyadari perasaan terluka dari mata Sungmin.

'_Bahkan selalu kau yang dia ingat. Sialan kau Lee HyukJae. Bahkan aku tak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang Kyuhyun,'_ batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak merah berbentuk hati dari dalam saku jasnya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan terdapat sepasang cincin dengan permata kecil di tengahnya dan dengan ukiran yang sangat indah. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menghentikkan aksi melamunnya.

"Coba ini," ucap Kyuhyun memberikan cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang satu lagi. Sungmin perlahan mencoba cincin itu.

_Pas_, sungmin tersenyum ketika cincin tersebut sangat pas di jari mansisnya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cincinnya sangat indah. _Disaind_nya memang sedikit rumit namun tetap terlihat _simple _dan mewah," ucap Sungmin sambil memadang cincin tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Apa Eunhyuk akan menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang yang terik Sungmin lalu melepaskan cincin itu. Memandang cincin itu dengan tatapan sendunya. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang kacau dan matanya yang seakan ingin memuat aliran sungai kecil. Namun otaknya masih bisa dia _kontrol_ sehingga Sungmin hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

….::::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"**Tok Tok Tok"**

"**CKLEKK!" **bersamaan dengan suara muncullah sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang membawa nampan berisikan kopi pesanan Donghae.

"Kau belum ku izinkan masuk, kenapa kau sudah masuk eoh?" tanya Donghae.

"Tapi kau tidak sedang ada tamu bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya, sedangkan Donghae harus bersabar dengan kelakuaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menaruh kopinya dimeja Donghae dengan perlahan. Donghae yang melihat lekukkan tubuh Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ide jail muncul di otak Direktur Lee itu.

Donghae dengan sengaja menyenggol tumpukkan _map_ yang ada di meja tersebut sehingga membuat kertas-kertas itu berceceran di lantai. Eunhyuk hanya memandang kertas tersebut dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ya kenapa hanya dilihat saja. Kau bereskan itu semua dan ingat harus seuai dengan tanggalnya _oke_!" ucap Donghae santai sembari meminum kopinya secara perlahan. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan pandangan _horror_ namun Donghae tetap cuek dan melanjutkan acara meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan menggerutu pelan, "sebenarnya aku ini sekertarisnya atau pembantunnya?" gerutunya dengan posisi duduk di lantai. Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya imut itu.

"Selesai," seru Eunhyuk girang bak anak kecil mendapatkan permen dari ibunya. Eunhyuk menaruh tumpukkan _map_ itu di meja Donghae.

"Sudah? Sekarang kau ikut denganku!" ucap Donghae sembari mebawa beberapa _map_ di tanggannya dan tak lupa tangan satunya lag digunakkan untuk menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

Seluruh isi kantor menatap Eunhyuk -yang sedang di pegang tanggannya dengan Donghae- dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan Donghae dengan santainya melewati mereka tanpa memperdulikkan tatapan aneh itu.

….:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Donghae berjalan menelusuri lorng kantor dengan tatapan angkuhnya dan justru membuat nilai _plus_ di mata para _yeoja_ di kantor itu. Semua berloba-lomba mencari perhatian Donghae, sedangkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan tersebut hanya menatap para _yeoja_ berisik itu –menurut Donghae- dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Direktur Lee kau tidak berminat menyapa mereka? Mereka sepertinya mengharapkanmu menyapanya?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat tatapan kecewa ketika donghae melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Merepotkan," ucapnya. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah angkuhnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai didepan sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu dengan ukiran yang rumit itu, membuat ruangan itu terkesan mewah. Donghae membalikkan badannya kearah Eunhyuk dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"Dokumentku tertinggal di mobil," ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya membuang nafas berat, Eunhyuk yakin bahwa Donghae akan menyuruhnya kembali ke parkiran untuk mengambil _document_ tersebut.

"Baiklah," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Anak pintar. Kau masuk saja duluan _oke_! Dan jangan macam-macam," ucap Donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah _lift_ setelah sebelumnya mengacak-naak rambut eunhyuk.

"Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur?" tanya Eunhyuk entah kepada siapa. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkatkan bahunya ketika sosok Donghae sudah menghilang di dalam _lift_.

"_**CKLEEK"**_ Eunhyuk membuka pintu ruang tersebut. Belum sempat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suaranya untuk meyapa penghuni di dalam ruangan tersebut badannya sudah kaku.

Bagaimana tidak kaku, Eunhyuk yang berpredikat _namja_ polos sedang melihat pemandangan yang dapat merusak mata polosnya.

Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ bertubuh _atletis_ sedang mencium _namja_ cantik yang berada di pangkuannya. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap Eunhyuk tajam ketika eunhyuk berdiri tanpa berkedip di tempatnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan tatapan mematikkan dari _namja_ cantik terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

…::…

Eunhyuk mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan tangannya agar mengurangi efek panas yang membuat pipina bersemu merah. Dan tak lupa Eunhyuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karna ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"_Fuuhhhh_," merasakan seseorang meniup lehernya dari belakan Eunhyuk langsung membalikkan badannya. Sepertinya kejadiian tadi pagi harus terulang _readers_. _Ya_ Eunhyuk tanpa sengaja harus mencium pipi Donghae lagi, membuat pipinya justru makin bersemu.

"Bukankah kau kusuruh masuk terlebih dahulu?" ucap Donghae.

"Aku…" belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya Donghae sudah berjalan terlebh dahulu di depannya.

"_**Tok Tok Tok"**_

"Silahkan masuk," tedengar suara berat dari dalam rangan tadi.

"Maaf terlambat. Saya Lee Donghae dan ini sekertaris saya Lee Hyukjae," ucap Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berlindung di belakang punggungnya.

"Silahkan duduk. Saya Choi Siwon dan ini sekertarisku Kim Heechul," ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang menawan itu.

Sedangkan Heechul menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan Eunhyuk mencengkram celananya. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk ketakutan langsung menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Namun tetap terfokus dengan Siwon yang sedang menjelaskan _proposal_ tersebut.

…::…

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapnya seperti itu? Kau membuatnya takut!" seru Donghae ketikka Siwon sudah selesai menjelaskan _proposal_nya.

"Ah, maafkan sekertaris saya Donghae-_ssi_. Dia sebenarnya orang baik, hanya saja tatapan matanya tajam seperti itu," ucap Siwon.

"Kau pendusta yang buruk Direktur Choi," ucap Heechul, "Lee Hyujae maaf membuatmu takut. Tapi kau harus belajar sopan santun ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan. Apa kau tidak pernah mengetahui itu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada meremehkan.

Eunhyuk yang namanya terpanggil mengangkatkan kepalanya dan terlihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "maaf saya tidak akan mengulanginya," ujarnya.

"Cih, dasar anak kecil. Hanya seperti itu saja sudah menangis. Bagaimana kau bisa dewasa?" cecar Heechul. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang terdengar _frontal_ itu.

"Maafkan ucapan sekertaris saya!" ucap Siwon.

"Tidak masalah. Surat perjanjian kerjasamanya akan saya kirim besok. Permisi," ucap Donghae lalu menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghae untuk menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Lagi pula _namja_ –yang ber_status_ _seme_- mana yang mau menolak tangan mulus Eunhyuk?

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Eunhyuk sepetinya sudah melupakkan kejadian tadi. Terbukti dengan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar sambil menyantap _strawberry cake_ kesukaanya.

"Dasar bocah, _mood_nya gampang sekali berubah. Hanya diseogok dengan _strawberry cake _dan _milk shake strawberry_ saja langsung senang," gumam Donghae.

"Direktur Lee ap…"

"_Hyung_. Panggil aku Hae _hyung_ atau kau yang membayar ini semua," ucap Donghae tegas.

"_Ya_ dari mana aku punya uang untuk membayar makana di tempat mewah seperti ini," ucapnya sambil mem_pout_ka bibirnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

"Baiklah Hae _hyung_! Hae _hyung_ tidak memakan _cake_nya?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawanya cuek.

"Bila tidak suka kenapa memesan _cake_ dengan ukuran yang sebesar ini? Itu kan pemborosan," gumam Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Hei apa dia lupa Donghae itu seorang Direktur yang tentunya memiliki harta yang melimpah.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi apakah ini boleh dibungkus?" tanya Eunhyuk sedangkan Donghae hanya mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Untuk adik-adikku dipanti asuhan," ucap Eunhyuk yang mengerti tatapan Donghae.

"Akan kupesankan yang baru," ucap Donghae

"Tidak usah, yang ini saja sudah cukup," ujar Eunhyuk mencegah Donghae memanggil pelayan –memesan cake baru-.

"Kau yakin? Baikklah. Pelayan bungkus ini," ujar Donghae.

"Kenapa Heechul-_ssi_ berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka.

"Itu, _em_ aku masuk ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu dan aku melihat mereka _err_ sedang berciuman," ucap Eunhyuk dengan mengecilkan _volume_ suaranya di kata terakhir.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Eunhyuk perlahan, "sudah ku katakan jangan sembarangan menasuki ruangan tanpa persetujuan orang di dalamnya," ucap Donghae masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Hae _hyung_ tidak marah denganku?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak," bersamaan dengan itu Eunhyuk tersenyum senang memamerkan _gummy smile_nya. Donghae yang gemas melihat Eunhyuk langsung mencubit pipi Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pipinya yang digembungkan.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Setaunya Kyuhyun masih ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin mendengus sebal, akhirnya dia memutuskan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Senyum tercetak dibibirnya ketika dilihatnya sosok Kyuhyun yang biasa berwajah angkuh sekarang terlihat seperti malaikat ketika sedang tidur.

Sungmin menaruh laporan dimeja Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Sungmin memandang foto Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang berada di meja Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. Dia menatap gambar Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kebencian.

'_Namja kampung sialan. Kenapa hidupmu selalu beruntung?'_ batin Sungmin.

Setelah puas mencaci –foto- Eunhyuk, Sungmin beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan berjongkok, mensejajarkan posisi Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di sofa panjang yang terdapat di ruangannya.

Perlahan sungmin mengulurkan tangannya meraba kulit wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Lebai mungkin kedengarannya, tapi itu kenyataannya. Sungmin tidak mau menyia-nyiakan sedetikpun wajah polos Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Entah setan dari mana yang membut Sungmin berani semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah atasannya tersebut. Secara perlahan namun pasti bibir Sungmin menempel di bibir milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dapat merasakan wajahnya sekarang memanas, namun tetap tidak melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman tersebut ketika dirasakan gerakkan kecil dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin membangkitkan dirinya dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun tidak dipungkiri wajahnya yang terus memerah. Sungmin duduk di meja kerjanya sambil terus mengutuki dirinya yang _frontal i_tu.

"_Oppa_ apa kau sakit?" tanya Jessica ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jessica menaika alisnya, "lalu?" tanyanya.

"Kau janji tidak akan berisik!" ucapnya dan Jessica mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku baru saja mencium Direktur Cho yang sedang tertidur," bisik Sungmin di telingga Jessica.

"_WHATT_T? _OPPA_ MEN hmmppp," teriak Jessica terpotong karna Sungmin dengan sigap membekap mulut Jessica sebelum dia membongkar rahasianya.

Sungmin menjitak kepala Jessica setelah melepaskan bekapannya, Jessica meringis pelan, "dasar bocah tengik. Sudah kuperingatkan jangan berisik," ucap Sungmin jengkel. Sedangkan Jessica hanya tersenyum hambar sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mendapatkan jitakkan _sayang_ dari sahabatnya.

"Maaf. _Oppa_ kau harus mentraktirku tas keluaran terbaru untuk merayakkan ini!"

"Kau ingin memeras _oppamu_ ini? Tapi tidak masalah karna aku sedan senang saat ini," ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Jessica.

~TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

_Oke_, sekarang wktunya Kha nagih **Review**~~

Kalo hasilnya kurang atau ngerasa pingin ngebash atau flame boleh kok^^ asal itu ditujuka untuk Kha, bukan untuk pairing disini….

Ini FF terpanjang yang Kha buat, jadi di mohon yang **REVIEW**nya juga banyak.

Oh iya, kalo bisa commentnya yang panjang ya #di lempar boom# karna Kha paling suka liat coment'an yang panjang~~

Dan mian Kha ga bales review satu2, soalnya Kha gak pinter bales review, tapi Kha suka senyum2 sendiri baca review kalian.

Kalo jumlah reviewna sudah **mencapai target**, ntar Kha post Chap 3nya deh~~

_**Gomawo yang udah review::**_

_**-elf || jielf02 || Mrs Vampie || Revita kuzo || Ddhanifa aaolfa || kyuhyu || Lee MinMi || dhianelf4ever || lee minji elf || Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia || HaeHyukkie || HeartHyuk || Thania Lee || Niena chun tukieeunhae || Chwyn || Ressijewelll || gaemwon407 || Kamiyama Kaoru || Anchofishy || EviLisa2101 || Sri HaeHyuk Shipper || myhyukkiesmile || KyuHyuk lovers || Kyu cinta hyuk || mihyuk || LoveSJ4Ever**_

Jangan luppa follow Kartika2412 ya~~

**Review **itu asupan gizi #jiah# Kha jadi jangan jadi silent riders ya~~

**No Edit, Jadi bisa kasih tau Kha dimana kesalahannya?**

**::KhaHee::**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Trouble Love

Part : 3/?

Cast : Eunhyuk(19 tahun), Donghae(24 tahun), Kyuhyun(23 tahun), Sungmin(24 tahun), Jeesica(22tahun) dan nyusul XD  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Author : KHaHee aka (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.

Warning: FF ini mungkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, meskipun sebenarnya jalan crita semua sudah tersusun. Sebagian cast akan dibuat OOC besar-besaran, dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan bukankah suatu partikel yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berhubungan dan tidak akan pernah putus!

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

_[Preview]_

"_Aku baru saja mencium Direktur Cho yang sedang tertidur," bisik Sungmin di telingga Jessica._

"_WHATTT? OPPA MEN hmmppp," teriak Jessica terpotong karna Sungmin dengan sigap membekap mulut Jessica sebelum dia membongkar rahasianya._

_Sungmin menjitak kepala Jessica setelah melepaskan bekapannya. Jessica meringis pelan, "dasar bocah tengik. Sudah kuperingatkan jangan berisik," ucap Sungmin jengkel. Sedangkan Jessica hanya tersenyum hambar sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mendapatkan jitakkan sayang dari sahabatnya._

"_Maaf. Oppa kau harus mentraktirku tas keluaran terbaru untuk merayakkan ini!"_

"_Kau ingin memeras oppamu ini? Tapi tidak masalah karna aku sedan senang saat ini," ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Jessica._

**[Part 3]**

"_Lee Sungmin anak bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," ujar namja kecil bertubuh besar._

"_Lihat dia namja tapi memeluk boneka kelinci, menjijkkan!" hardik namja kecil yang satu lagi._

_Terlihat namja kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka kelincinya duduk di tanah dengan lutut dan siku yang mengeluarkan darah. Namun kecil itu –Lee Sungmin- hanya bisa menangis._

_Namja yang bertubuh besar satunya lagi mengambil paksa boneka Sungmin dan melemparnya kearah lumpur. Sungmin yang tidak terima dan dengan semua keberaniannya dia mendorong namja besar itu hingga tersungkur._

"_Kau.. kau tidak boleh melempar bunnyku!" teriak Sungmin dengan air mata dipipinya._

"_Dasar menyebalkan. Dasar anak bodoh," teriak namja kecil yang tadi didorong oleh Sungmin. Namja kecil itu mendorong Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin jatuh tepat di atas lumpur. Sungmin terisak namun tidak dipedulikkan oleh orang-orang tersebut._

"_Hiks hiks eomma appa," isak Sungmin sembari memeluk boneka kelincinya yang sudah tidak berwujud itu._

…_:::…_

_Sungmin sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Dia terus terisak sambil memeluk bonekanya. Sesekali dia meniup luka dilututnya karna lukanya masih terasa sakit._

"_Kau anak panti ini? Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan anak-anak yang lainnya?" tanya seorang namja dewasa dan duduk di samping Sungmin._

"_Ne, mereka jahat terhadapku. Mereka selalu menyakitiku dan mengataiku anak bodoh," ucap Sungmin lirih._

_Namja itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sungmin, "Kau selamanya akan dibully, karna kau memang bodoh," ucap namja itu berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Senyum yang tadi diperlihatkan sekarang berganti dengan wajah serius. Sungmin menatap namja dewasa itu dengan mata yang membulat sempurna._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari namja tersebut, "Kau tau takdir? Takdir itu bisa kita rubah. Bila kau selalu menerima takdirmu dengan selalu dicaci dan selamanya kau akan dihina."_

"…_Kau harus menentukkan tujuan dan target hidupmu. Dan kau harus berusaha mendapatkan tujuan hidupmu. Jadi kau tidak akan dihina mereka," sambung namja itu. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan namja itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin kecil pada saat itu!_

_~~~~~…..~~~~~_

"_Aish_ mimpi itu lagi. Apa kau ingin mengahtuiku," ujar Sungmin kesal. Lalu Sungmin kembali menarik selimut yang tadi entah dimana dan menarikknya hingga menutupi hidungnya.

'_**Nae show nae show opera. Neo rae ha neun opera. Chum chu neun opera' **_ baru beberapa detik Sungmin memejamkan matanya _Handpone_nya sudah beerdering, menandakkan ada sebuah _telfone_. Dengan malas Sungmin bangkit dan mengambil _Handphone_nya yang berada di meja.

"_OPPA_!" teriak Jessica disebrang _telfone_. Sungmin menjauhkan _Handphone_nya dari kuping dan berdecak kesal.

"_YA_! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Pendengaranku masih sangat normal Jessica," decaknya.

Terdengar suara tawa dari Jessica, "_mian oppa_! _Oppa_ kau tidak melupakkan janjimu bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Membelikanmu tas keluaran terbaru itu?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"Kau tampan _oppa_! Jangan lupa siap-siap _oke_! Sekarang sudah siang, jangan sampai terlambat," ujar Jessica yang lebih terdengar perintah.

"Dasar bocah tengik, baru memujiku bila ada maunya," ucap Sungmin sembari mematikka _telfone_ dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk sudah sedari tadi memasak, menyapu dan membangunkan adik-adiknya di Panti Asuhan. Eunhyuk memang bukan dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan, tapi saat dulu dia sedang kelaparan pemilik Panti inilah yang memberinya makanan. Sehingga Eunhyuk merasa berhutang budi dan dia berjanji akan membantu Ibu Panti ketika dia sedang libur kerja maupun kuliah.

Ibu Panti sudah berapa kali melarangnya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu tapi Eunhyuk bersikeras melakukan itu.

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang menjemur dan mengangkat pakaian adik-adiknya. Ketika Eunhyuk sedang mengangkat kain yang panjang tiba-tiba kainnya susah untuk ditarik. Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kehadiran _namja_ tampan yang sengaja menahan kain tersebut ketika Eunhyuk menariknya. Eunhyuk yang sedang bersemangat atau yang memeng kelewat semangat menarik kain itu dengan kuat dan bersamaan dengan _namja_ itu melepas tarikkanya pada kain itu. Dan hasilnya Eunhyuk berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ditanah itu.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendongkkan kepalanya ke atas dan di dapatkannya sang _namja chingu_ yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikkan tangan dengan wajah tanpa dosanyanya.

Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca, "_Hueee_ sakit _hyung_, _hiks hiks_," teriak Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dibuat kikuk.

"Maaf Hyuk_kie_ _hyung_ tidak sengaja. Kau mau memaafkan _hyung_ kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Eunhyuk namun naas Eunhyuk tetap menangis. Dan membuat semua anak Panti Asuhan itu berhamburan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Shuutt, maaf _hyung_ tidak sengaja. Apa kau tidak malu menangis di depan anak kecil seperti mereka?" ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ kau apakan Hyuk_kie_ _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ kecil.

"Apa _oppa _memarahi Hyuk_kie_ _oppa_? Kyu _oppa _jahat. Soo tidak mau menuruti perkataan _oppa _lagi," sambung _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Hyuk_kie_ jangan menagis ya! Kau tidak kasihan melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini di terror oleh anak kecil itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memelas.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan _dongsaeng_nya, "_hyung_ jahat," ujar Eunhyuk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat semua anak Panti yang 100% lebih sayang terhadapnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kalian bersekongkol _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura marah.

"_Hyung_ harus mentraktir mereka membeli _ice cream_. Aku tidak akan marah dengan _hyung_," ucah Eunhyuk dengan nada yang dibuat sedingin mungkin, namun tetap saja gagal karna justru terdengar imut.

Kyuhyn mengacak-ngacak rambut Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum, "baikalah. Semua permintaan _princess_ akan aku kabulkan," ujar Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat semburan merah muncul dipipi Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri lalu mengeluarkan _Iphone_nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

"_Hyung_ gendong," rajuk Eunhyuk yang masih setia duduk di tanah-,-

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjongkok tepat di depan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun membawa Eunhyuk untuk duduk di kursi dibawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pekarangan Panti terebut.

…:::…

Eunhyuk memperhatikkan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya yang sedang bermain sembari memakan _es cream_ mereka. Mata Eunhyuk berhenti di sebuah ayunan yang terdapat gadis kecil yang sedang memakan _ice cream_nya seorang diri. Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat mendapatkan salah satu _dongsaeng_nya yang selalu menyendiri itu, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengganggu _privasi_ gadis kecil itu.

"_Hyung gomawo_," ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau harus menggantinya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Ku kira ini gratis," ujar Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau cukup membayar dengan ikut denganku sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi _ice cream_ku belum habis."

"Aku akan membelikkanmu _strawberry cake_. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dan tentu saja Eunhyuk mau.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"_Hyung_ apa tempat ini tidak laku? Kenapa sepi sekali. Padahal tempat ini sangat bagus," ujar Eunhyuk sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Tentu saja dia menyewa tempat ini, _ck_ dasar Eunhyuk yang teralu lurus pemikirannya.

"Permisi ini pesanan kalian tuan," ujar pelayan yang datang dengan membawa _strawberry cake_ kesukaan Eunhyuk dan _Tiramisu cake_. Mata Eunhyuk langsung berbinar-binar melihat _cake_ tersebut.

"Kami belum memesan. Apa kau peramal? Bagaimana kau tau aku ingin _strawberry cake_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

"Kami akan memuaskan pelanggan," ujar pelayan tersebut.

"Kau hebat," ujar Eunhyuk dengan _gummy smile_nya. Lalu pelayan itu pergi ke dapur.

Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya pecinta strawberry tentu saja langsung memakan _cake_ tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan seksama. Kyuhyun menatap _cake _yang dimakan Eunhyuk dengan harap-harap cemas.

'_Apa dia menelannya?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk dengan gerak gerik aneh. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam mulutnya. Eunhyuk menatap cincin tersebut dengan wajah bingungnya, "apa cake ini berhadiah?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya. Memang dia harus mempunyai kesabaran yang sangat besar menghadapi Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan jarinya yang sudah terpasang dengan indah sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan yang dipegang Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin melamarku _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tetu saja," ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"_Hyung saranghae_," ujar Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan tentunya Kyuhyun senang-senang saja mendapatkan pelukkan dari kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sesekali mencium puncuk kepala Eunhyuk.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"Terima kasih _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih," ujar Kyuhyun ketika mereka berada di depan pintu Panti.

"_**CKLEK" **_beramaan terdengar suara pintu terbuka muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang terliahat cemas.

"Hyuk_kie_ kau sudah pulang? Bisa _eomma_ meminta tolong?" tanya wanita itu.

"_Eomma_ kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," ujar Eunhyuk sembari memegang tangan ibu angkatnya.

"Tidak Hyuk_kie_. Kau bisa membantu _eomma_ mencari Tiffany?"

"Tiffany? Memangnya dia pergi kemana?"

"_Eomma_ juga tidak tau. Bisa kau membantu mencarinya?" ujar Ibu panti itu dengan raut khawatir.

"_Eomma_ tenang saja, Hyuk_kie_ akan membantu mencari Tiffanya!"

"Biar ku antar," sela Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah _hyung_ bilang akan ada rapat?"

"Tidak! Aku akan membatalkannya," ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan _Iphone_nya.

Eunhyuk menarik _Iphone_ Kyuhyun dan mematikan sambungan _teflone_ –walau belum diangkat-, "tidak. Kau harus professional. Lagipula aku sudah besar _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Terimakasih Hyuk_kie_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ujar Ibu Panti tersebut.

…:::HaeHyukkie:::…

Sungmin sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Tangannya sesekali mengikuti alunan musik yang dinyalakannya dengan keras.

'_**Nae show nae show opera. Neo rae ha neun opera. Chum chu neun opera' **_ tedengar alunan musik dari _handphone_ Sungmin membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat _telfone_ tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Sungmin justru menjatuhkan _Handpone_nya, secara perlahan Sungmin meraba-raba mencari _handphone_nya. Tanpa menyadari seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyebrang dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Ketiak Sungmin mendapatkan _handphone_nya dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat anak kecil yang sedang berjalan dengan perlahan. Sungmin menginjak rem dengan kuat, namun tetap saja anak kecil itu terserempet mobil sungmin.

Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah yang memucat. Tangannya seketika gemetar ketika melihat darah yang terdapat dekat tubuh gadis kecil itu.

Tapi otak Sungmin segera bekerja. Dia segera mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil tersebut dan membiarkan baju putihnya kini berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Sungmin duduk di depan ruang ICU dengan wajah pucatnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat namun tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikkan tangannya yang gemetar. Sungmin tidak memperdulikkan orang-orang yang meatapnya aneh karna dia memakai baju yang sudah berlumuran darah. Namun dia memutuskan menggunakan jaketnya untuk menutup bajunya karna seorang suster yang menegurnya.

Dari depan rumah sakit terlihat _namja blonde_ yang sedang berlari. Sesekali dia menunduk untuk meminta maaf terhadap orang yang sudah di tabraknya. Eunhyuk mempercepat larinya ketika melihat ruangan yang bertulisan ICU dari jauh.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Eunhyuk ceria namun tetap di abaikan oleh Sungmin.

"_**CKLEK" **_ keluar seorang Dokter muda yang berama Zhoumi dan membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatap dokter tersebut.

"Bagaiman keadaan adik saya dok?" tanya Eunhyuk.

'_Adik?'_ batin Sungmin.

"Adik anda baik-baik saja. Anda bisa melihatnya setelah kami memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap," ujar Dokter tersebut lalu pergi. Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum kearah dokter tersebut.

…:::…

"_Oppa_!" ujar Tiffany ketika Eunhyuk memasukki ruang rawat tersebut yang diikuti oleh Sungmin.

"_YA_! Kenapa kau kabur _eoh_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada marahnya yang terdengar imut.

"Kau tau _eomma_ menghawatirkanmu. Dan semua teman-teman di Panti sibuk mencarimu," ujar Eunhyuk.

'_Panti? Apakah anak ini..'_ batin Sungmin.

"Maaf _oppa_ sudah membuat kalian repot. Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang," seru Tiffany.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Aku benci mereka! Mereka selalu mengataiku anak bodoh dan tidak berguna. Setiap hari mereka selau menghinaku dan merusak barang-baangku. Aku benci mereka semua."

Sungmin kaget mendengarkan penuturan gadis kecil itu, bayangan masa kecilnyapun muncul ketika beberapa anak Panti yang mendorongnya dengan tidak berperasaan ke lumpur. Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat kejadiaan itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sungmin membuka suara.

"Tentu saja membalas mereka semua dan mengambil hak milikku," ucap Tiffany dengan senyum ambisius.

"Setelah kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan apa kau akan bahagia? Pemikiranmu sangat sesat Tiffany. Kau justru akan membuat hidupmu semakin menyedihkan. Membuat hatimu yang suci secara perlahan-lahan akan kotor dan lama-lama hatimu akan rusak," ujar Eunhyuk membuat kedua orang itu terdiam.

'_Hatiku sudah rusak! Hidupku menyedihkan,'_ batin Sungmin.

"Bukan pedang atau pisau yang dapat membunuh manusia. Tapi hati manusia sendiri yang dengan mudahnya membunuh mereka," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Maaf _oppa hiks hiks_ aku tidak ingin menjadi jahat _hiks_," isak Tiffany dan Eunhyuk memeluk dan megelus rambut Tiffany.

'_Selama ini aku membiarkan hatiku rusak. Menjadi orang yang sangat menyedihkan. Apa aku pantas menyebut diriku manusia? Bahkan menyakiti namja yang sangat baik sepertinya,'_ batin Sungmin berkecambuk.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Eunhyuk menutup pintu ruang rawat tersebut secara perlahan dia tidak ingin membangunkan _dongsaeng_nya yang sedang tertidur. Sungmin berdiri tepat disamping Eunhyuk dan melirik Eunhyuk sekilas masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sungmin-_ssi t_erimakasih sudah mengantarkan adikku ke rumah sakit," ujar Eunhyuk dengan memberika _gummy smile_nya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku yang menabrak adikmu!" ujar Sungmin.

"Aku tau. Tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan adikku dan aku harus berterimakasih," ujar Eunhyuk.

'_Terbuat dari apa hati anak ini? Tuhan maafkan hambamu yang selalu melakukkan kesalahan,'_ batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ apa…"

"Cukup panggil aku Sungmin _hyung_ dan tidak perlu seformal itu," ucap Sungmin tulus namun tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? _Oke_ lupakan saja," tanya Sungmin sok acuh.

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku menukainya," ujar Eunhyuk sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sungmin, "dari aku kecil aku sanngat ingin mempunya seorang _hyung_," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Kau tau _hyung_ satiap masalah pasti ada hikmahnya. Seperti sekarang kita menjadi akrab," ujar Eunhyuk semangat.

"Siapa yang ingin akrab denganmu?" ujar Sungmin sambil melepaskan rangkulan Eunhyuk ditangannya. Lalu Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Sesekali Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya, dia terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau seperti permata," gumam Sungmin.

**~TBC~ or ~EnD~**

Annyeong ini Kha bawa Chap 3nya~~

Kha sedikit kecewa karna jumlah reviwnya turun drastis #pundung#

Kha tau FF kha gak sebagus author lainnya, tapi seenggaknya hargain Kha dong~

Terimakasih yang udah review, mian gak di bales satu2. Next part #kalo ada# akan Kha bales~~

Please jangan jadi silent reader #nangis bareng Hyuk eomma# #plak

Oke! Segitu pidato[?] Kha, yang baca jangan lupa _REVIEW_ ya^^

_::KhaHee::_


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Trouble Love

Part : 4/?

Cast : Eunhyuk(19 tahun), Donghae(24 tahun), Kyuhyun(23 tahun), Sungmin(24 tahun), Jeesica(22tahun) dan nyusul XD  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Author : KHaHee aka (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.

Warning: FF ini mungkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, meskipun sebenarnya jalan crita semua sudah tersusun. Sebagian cast akan dibuat OOC besar-besaran, dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan bukankah suatu partikel yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berhubungan dan tidak akan pernah putus!

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

_[Preview]_

"_Kau tau hyung satiap masalah pasti ada hikmahnya. Seperti sekarang kita menjadi akrab," ujar Eunhyuk semangat._

"_Siapa yang ingin akrab denganmu?" ujar Sungmin sambil melepaskan rangkulan Eunhyuk ditangannya. Lalu Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk._

_Sesekali Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya, dia terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau seperti permata," gumam Sungmin._

**[Part 4]**

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Eunhyuk dan mengingat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang marah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dikursi yang ada di kamarnya.

_::Flashback::_

"_Lee Sungmin. Usia 23 tahun. Lulusan Seoul University trbaik tahun ini," gumam seorang namja yang duduk dengan membelakangi Sungmin._

"_N-ne!" jawabnya gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hei siapa yang tidak gugup bila sedang tes wawancara dengan bos yang menurut kabar beredar bosmu itu seorang yang sangat angkuh._

"_Selamat kau diterima," ujar namja tersebut dan membalikkan kursinya. Sungmin yang kaget segera mengangkat kepalanya._

"_**DEG" **__Jantung Sungmin seperti berolahraga ketika melihat wajah atasannya yang dia akui sangat tampan itu. Sungmin tersenyum manis kearah atasannya itu._

"_Direktur Cho tidak kusangka anda lebih muda darii saya dan sangat tampan. Apa saya boleh menjadi kekasih anda?" tanya Sungmin to the point. Dan Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan pernyataan cinta Sungmin itu hanya bisa melongo._

"_Maaf Sungmin-ssi saya sudah mempunyai kekasih," ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa menyadari perasaan terluka Sungmin dan senyum ambisiusnya._

_::Flashback Off::_

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika mengingat kejadian saat dia menyatakan cintanya ke Kyuhyun dihari pertamanya bekerja. Sungmin tersenyum megingat kejadian tersebut dan kejadian saat di rumah sakit.

Senyum yang tulus yang sudah lama memudar dari dirinya dan bukan senyum ambisius yang dia perlihatkan.

"Apa seperti ini rasanya tersenyum dengan tulus? Anak itu sangat menarik. Kata-katanya terdengar sangat sederhana namun sangat bermakna. Sialan kau Lee HyukJae!" gumam Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

::HaeHyuKyu::

Terlihat seorang _namja_ manis yang sedang menuri mobil kekasihnya.

_Yaps_, siapa lagi bila bukan Lee Hyukjae. Semua mata karyawan memandang kearah Eunhyuk.

"Lihat siapa lagi yang berhasil dia goda?"

"Dasar _namja_ kampung," begitulah kurang lebih ucapan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang melihat Eunhyuk turun dari mobil mewah kekasihnya.

Donghae yang sudah datang sedari pagi memandang Eunhyuk dari ruang kerjanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

Dongahe tersenyum kecut ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang dengan malu-malu mencium pipi Kyuhyun, "Masih belum bisa rupanya," gumam Donghae.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

"Kau Lee Hyukjae terlambar 2 menit," ujar Donghae ketika Eunhyuk duduk di kursinya.

"Hanya 2 menit itu tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk jengkel karna Donghae mulai mencari masalah lagi dengannya.

"Tentu masalah. Kau ku hukum tidak boleh menggunakan lift selama 1 hari ini," seru Donghae. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya.

"Tapi…."

"Bersihkan ruanganku sekarang!" ujar Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk.

"YA! Aku ini sekertarismu, aku bukan pembantu."

"Aku Direktur disini," ujar Donghae telak. Eunhyuk mendengus lalu berjalan ke ruangan Donghae dan membersihkan ruangan Donghae yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba seperti kapal pecah.

'_Itu hukumanmu chagi sudah membuat moodku buruk,' _batin Donghae.

Donghae duduk dikursinya dengan senyum kecil ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengerutu.

Eunhyuk menaruh _map_ terakhir dilemari yang trbuat dari kayu jati yang terlihat sangat mahal itu.

"Sekarang kau berikan _document_ ini ke Shim Changmin _staf editor_ di lantai 5. Setelah itu kau kembali lagi kesini dan ingat tidak boleh menggunakan lift! Gunakan tangga darurat," seru Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu mengangguk. Walaupun dia menolak pasti Donghae tetap saja menang karna dia adalah bosnya.

Hei bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak kesal? Bayangkan mereka sekarang berada di lantai 15. Dan dia harus kelantai 5 dengan menuruni anak tangga. Salahkan Eunhyuk yang tidak penah berolahraga sehingga dia menganggap itu pekerjaan berat.

…:::…

"Pasti Donghae _hyung_ habis terbentur kepalanya_. Euh_, harus turun naik dari lantai 15 dan 5 belum lagi harus berkeliling lantai 5 mencari orang bernama Shim Changmin itu. Huh kenapa kantor ini begitu luas?" gumam Eunhyuk frustasi.

Eunhyuk menaiki tangga dengan terseok-seok. Kakinya sudah sangat sakit digunakkan untuk berkeliling mencari Shim Changmin yang ternyata sedang menggoda karyawan bernama Kim Junsu-,-

Eunhyuk duduk di anak tangga, sesekali dia memijat kakinya yang remuk, "lantai 10! Semangat Eunhyuk tinggal 5 lantai lagi," gumam Eunhyuk lalu kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dari lantai 12 terlihat 3 _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang berdiri dengan senyum yang tidak biasa itu. Mereka tersenyum gembira melihat hasil karya mereka.

"Aku yakin rencana kita akan berhasil," gumam _yeoja_ bernama Taeyeon.

"Mari kita sembunyi!" ujar Victoria.

"Untuk apa? Aku ingin melihat dia jatuh," ujar Yuri.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau ingin dia tau kita pelakunya?" ujar Taeyeon sedangkan Yuri hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

…:::…

Eunhyuk terus berjalan dengan semangat menaiki tangga tanpa menyadari lantai tangga yang licin ulah 3 _yeoja_ tersebut.

Eunhyuk berjalan pelan-pelan ketika melawati anak tangga yang licin tersebut membuat 3 _yeoja _tersebut mendengus kesal ditempat persembunyian mereka.

Taeyeon kesal melihat Eunhyuk yang hati-hati. Taeyeon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"YA! EUNHYUK-_SSI_!" teriak Taeyeon menggema, Yuri dan Victoria segera menarik Taeyeon agar kembali ketempat mereka sembunyi.

Eunhyuk yang kaget karna suara teriakan yang kencang itu memundurkan langkahnya, dia melupakan lantainya yang licin sehingga…

"_**BRUKK!"**_ terdengar suara badan Eunhyuk yang terjatuh dan membuat Eunhyuk meringis.

"_hiks_ sakit," ujarnya dengan air mata yang mulai turun ketiak dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"_**KREKK"**_ terdengar suara dari pergelanggan kaki Eunhyuk ketika dia mencoba menaiki beberapa anak tangga tersebut. Eunhyuk meringis sakit dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana sesaat sembari memijat kakinya.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Donghae terlihat sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas di ruangannya. Terlihat mukanya yang khawatir, "apa yang dia lakukan? Ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam," gumam Donghae cemas mengingat Eunhyuk yang belum kembali kemejanya.

Donghae yang cemas memutuskan mencari Eunhyuk. Tapi lihat wajahnya yang kembali angkuh ketika keluar dari ruangannya. _Ck_, hebat sekali Lee Donghae dapat senyembunyikkan ekspresinya.

Donghae membuka pintu tangga darurat namun Donghae menghentikkan langkahnya, "apa dia masih disini?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara isakan. Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang menangis lalu berjongkok dihadapan Eunhyuk. Donghae yang tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk menangis langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dan menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" ujar Donghae ketika melepas pelukkannya.

"Ini semua karnamu," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karnaku?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Tentu saja. _Hyung _menyuruhku menggunakna tangga ini dan membuat kakiku keseleo," marah Eunhyuk. Hei ternyata Eunhyuk bisa marah juga rupanya #plak

Donghae berbalik arah dan membelakangi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang bingung hanya memiringkan kepalnya imut, "apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendengus sebal mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk, "tentu saja menggendongmu!" ujarnya kemudian menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan lingkarkan dilehernya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya, "tubuhmu sangat ringan. Apa kau makan dengan baik?" ujar Donghae dan membuat Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Bukankah perkataan Donghae sama saja menghinanya?

Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk dipunggungnya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dari lantai 12 samapai lantai 13. Hei sepertinya otak Donghae yang pintar sudah hilang. Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan lift? _Ck_ dasar bodoh #plak

…:::…

Semua mata pegawai tertuju pada Donghae yang sedang menggendong Eunhyuk. Donghae berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan karyawan wanita yang seakan ingin membunuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyembunyikkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae karna takut dengan tatapan karyawan disana.

Hei Eunhyuk apa tidak menyadari? Perbuatannya justru menambah perasaan karyawan wanita ingn membunuhnya.

Sesamainya diruangan Donghae dia meletak Eunhyuk di sofa panjang yang berada di sana. Eunhyuk terlihat masih menagis walaupun tidak seperti tadi. Donghae berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk lalu melepas sepatu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak ketika Donghae melepas sepatunya dan menarik kakinya ditaruh diatas paha Donghae yang sedang berjongkok.

Eunhyuk menarik kakinya namun Donghae dengan sigap menahan sehingga membuat Eunhyuk sedikit meringis. Donghae memijat kaki Eunhyuk secara perlahan agar menghinadari terjadinya pembengkakkan.

"_Hiks_ sakit _hyung hks hiks_," entah karna sakit atau Donghae yang terlalu kencang memijatnya membuat Eunhyuk kembali menangis.

…:::…

"_**CKLEK"**_ suara pintu terbuka ketika Donghae membuka pintu ruangannya setelah kembali dari _pantry_ membuat teh untuk Eunhyuk.

Hei Eunhyuk apa kau tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dirimu? Bahkan seorang direktur rela membut teh sendiri hanya untuk dirinya.

Niat Donghae untuk memanggil Eunhyuk diurungkan ketika melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk yang tertidur di sofa. Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang tertidur.

Diletakkannya teh terebut dimeja kerjanya sepelan mungkin menghindari suara agar tidak menggangu Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur.

Donghae duduk di sofa _single _yang berada tepat di hadapan sofa dimana Eunhyuk sedang tertidur. Donghae mengulas senyum tulusnya dan sesekali mengusap surai rambut Eunhyuk yang begitu lembut ditangganya.

"Didunia ini tidak ada sekertaris yang tidur dijam kerja dan hebatnya dia tidur diruangan dan dihadapan bosnya sendiri," gumam Donghae sembari mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terusik.

Donghae kembali mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dan mencium surai rambut Eunhyuk yang beraroma seperti strawberry menurut Donghae, "selamat tidur _nae_ hyuk_kie_," ujar Donghae.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Siang yang terik membuat beberapa pegawai di perusahan Cho _Coopration_ enggan untuk keluar bahkan untuk melakukan makan siang. Memang café diperusahaan itu tidak berada di dalam satu gedung itu, namun tetap berada di satu wilayah. Mungkin hanya dibutuhkan waktu 3 menit berjalan kaki namun dicuaca seterik ini mana ada yang ingin keluar apalagi karyawan wanitanya.

Eunhyuk berjalan agak tertatih memasuki perkantoran tersebut karna kakinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didekat meja Jessica sambil memegang beberapa _document_. mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_," teriak Eunhyuk sembari mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Sungmin. Eunhyuk berlari sambil melambaikkan tanggannya.

Sungmin yang merasa terpanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang sedang berlari kecil sambil melambaikkan tanggannya. Sungmin tersenyum dan balas melambaikkan tangganna.

Senyum Sungmin perlahan pudar namun tetap melambaikkan tanggannya tanpa adar, "anak ini membawa pengaruh buruk untuk tubuhku. Ada apa dengan diriku?" gumam Sungmin.

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Sungmin ketika disampai dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang risih segera melepaskan pelukkan Eunhyuk. Walaupun terlepas namun Eunhyuk kembali memelukknya membuatnya pasrah menerima perlakuan Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_ lepaskan! Apa kau tidak malu dilihat orang?" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak. Biar semua tau bila kau sudah menjadi _hyung_ku dan aku angat bahagia memiliki _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terserah!" ujar Sungmin degan wajah _cool_nya membuat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Ah aku ingat aku membuatkan ini untuk _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Sungmin menatap ragu kotak bekal tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan menaruh racun didalamnya," ujar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng, "apa kau tidk memberikan untuk direktur Cho?"

"Untuk Kyuhyun _hyung_ sudah aku siapkan!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekalnya yang satu lagi.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengambil kotak bekal tersebut walaupun ragu-ragu. Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin mengambil bekalnya segera pamit untuk mengantarkan kotak bekal untuk kekasinya

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk. Dilubuk hatinya dia masih merasa cemburu namun dia berusaha meredam perasaan tersebut.

'_Aku tidak akan membuat hatiku rusak lebih jauh,'_ batin Sungmin.

Kedekatan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sukses membuat _yeoja_ cantik yang menyandang marga Jung itu melonggo. Dia mengerjapkan matanya bebrapakali mencoba meyakinkan matanya bahwa yang baru saja dilihatnya bukan mimpi.

Jessica bangkit dari kursrinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang membuka dan sedikit mencicipi bekal makan siang yang Eunhyuk berikkan.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi," gumam Jessica syok Sungmin yang sedang asik mencicipi bekal yang dibuat Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak mendengarkan Jessica.

"_Oppa_ sejak kapan kau dekat dengan _namja_ kampungan itu? Bukankah dia adalah musuhm? Kenapa tadi kalian terlihat sangat dekat?" ucap Jessica.

Sungmin memghadap Jessica dan tersenyum, "kau belum tau anak itu. Dia seakan mempunyai kekuatan yang membuat semua orang yang membencinya justru beralih menyayanginya hanya dengan kata-katanya. Dan kau tau hatinya sangat bersih seperti permata yang sangat bersinar," ujar Sugmin.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia seperti itu!" ujar Jessica kesal.

Sungmin tersenyum, "coba kau perhatikkan dia, da banhkan hanya tersenyum ketika kita mentertawakkanya dan kau lihat dia tidak pernah marah ketika dulu kita memakinya. Coba kau perhatikkan dia dengan seksama pasti kau akan mengerti maksudku."

Jessica mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku akan mencoba. Tapi kau sangat aneh _oppa_!" ujar Jessica membuat Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau habis terbentur? Ini bukan sifatmu _oppa_. Dan sejak kapan kau memuji seseorang?" tanya Jessica dan membuat Sungmin mati kutu.

Sungmin kembali memasang wajah _cool_nya dan menatap Jessica, "siapa yang memuji? Aku tidak," ujar Sngmin. Jessica yang melihat kelakuan konyol sahabatnya hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah jelas tadi Sungmin memuji Eunhyuk. Jessica lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan kembali kemeja kerjanya.

~TBC~ or EnD

Hah di part ini belum ada konfliknya. Karna konfliknya baru akan mulai di chap depan.

Haha kha tau ini sangat pendek dan mungkin makin membosankan ceritanya. Kah udah berencana membuat FF ini hanya sampai part 7 atau 8. Karna kha gak mau panjang-pajang kaya sietron yang gak seesai-selesai-,-V

Jujur kaha mau nanya kalian pada bosen gak? Kalo boen bilan aja jadi kha gak usah rerpt-repot elanjutkannya #plak

No review = EnD~

Kalo masih mau dengan kelanjutannya bilang ya #ngarep.

Maaf bila banyak typo(s) #bow

**::KhaHee::**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Trouble Love

Part : 5/?

Cast : Eunhyuk(19 tahun), Donghae(24 tahun), Kyuhyun(23 tahun), Sungmin(24 tahun), Jeesica(22tahun) dan nyusul XD  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Author : KHaHee aka (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.  
FF ini mungkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, meskipun sebenarnya jalan crita semua sudah tersusun. Sebagian cast akan dibuat OOC besar-besaran, dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan bukankah suatu partikel yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berhubungan dan tidak akan pernah putus!

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

_[Preview]_

_Sungmin tersenyum, "coba kau perhatikkan dia, dia bahkan hanya tersenyum ketika kita mentertawakkanya dan kau lihat dia tidak pernah marah ketika dulu kita memakinya. Coba kau perhatikkan dia dengan seksama pasti kau akan mengerti maksudku."_

_Jessica mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku akan mencoba. Tapi kau sangat aneh oppa!" ujar Jessica membuat Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Apa kau habis terbentur? Ini bukan sifatmu oppa. Dan sejak kapan kau memuji seseorang?" tanya Jessica dan membuat Sungmin mati kutu._

_Sungmin kembali memasang wajah coolnya dan menatap Jessica, "siapa yang memuji? Aku tidak," ujar Sungmin. Jessica yang melihat kelakuan konyol sahabatnya hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah jelas tadi Sungmin memuji Eunhyuk. Jessica lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan kembali kemeja kerjanya._

**[Pat 5]**

"_**CKLEKK" **_bersamaan dengan itu terlihat _namja_ manis dengan _gummy smile_nya yang membawa kotak bekal ditanggannya.

_Namja_ manis itu mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur. Eunhyuk terkikik melihat posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu dengan kepala yang besender dikursinya dan tangan yang dilipat didadanya.

Eunhyuk sedikit membungkuk dan mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun pelan namun tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal tanpa menyadari seringaiaan kecil diwajah tampan seorang Direktur Cho tersebut.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badanya berniat menaruh tasnya dimeja, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menarik tanggannya. Eunhyuk yang kaget menyebabkan dia jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun segera memluk tubuh langsing Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangganya.

"_Hyung_ lepaskan. Malu bila dilihat karyawan yang lain," ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan justru menaruh dagunya dikepala Eunhyuk, "aku tdak peduli" ujarnya santai.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk membuat wajah eunhyuk kembali merona.

Bersamaan dengan itu mereka tidak menyadari seorang _namja_ manis yang terpaku menatap kemesraan mereka itu. Sorot matanya terlihat terluka namun dia tetap tersenyum.

…:::…

Terlihat wajah Donghae yang murung dan kesal mengingat Eunhyuk yang pergi ke kantor kekasihnya. Donghae tidak punya hak untuk melarang Eunhyuk untuk pergi tapi dia punya hak untuk marah bukan?

Donghae berjalan mendekati jendela kantor diruangannya. Perlahan Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya terburu-buru berjalan memasuki gedung perkantoran tersebut, "kau telat _chagi_," gumam Donghae.

.

.

"Lee HyukJae kau terlambat 5 menit. Dan kau tau apa artinya?" bisik Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakan Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk kaget dan terjembab kebelakan. Dengan sigap Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk agar tidak terjatuh.

"_YA!_ Lepaskan," ujar Eunhyuk yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyuk lalu melepaskan Eunhyuk dari pelukkanya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang menunduk dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kau ter…."

"Aku tau aku tau," sergah Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Dongahe dan membuat Donghae tersenyum puas, "Apa hukumannya?" ujar Eunhyuk jutek.

"Aku ini atasanmu jaga bicaramu!" ujar Donghae tersenyum jail.

"Maaf Direktur Lee," ujarnya sopan dan membungkukan badannya.

"Sudah ku katakkan panggil aku _'hyung'_ atau kau akan tau akibatnya," ujar Donghae lagi.

"_YA!_ Baru saja kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga cara bicaraku sekarang kau justru menyuruhku memanggilmu _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk marah.

Dongahe terkekeh, "aku bossnya disini. Sekarang kau keluar membeli Dak Dori Tang untuk makan siangku di restoran Miracle," ujarnya.

"Makan siang? _Hyung_ belum makan siang? Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, nanti _hyung_ sakit bagaimana?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sebelum aku sakit cepat pergi dan belikan makanan tersebut," ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengganguk polos dan berlari dengan kaki yang masih sedikit sakit.

Donghae kembali keruangannya dan kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang membuatnya pusing itu.

…:::…

Pandangan mata Donghae tertuju kearah jendel yang menampakkan langit-langit kota _Seoul_ yang terlihat mendung.

Donghae meletakkan pulpennya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang kursinya. Matanya terpejam dan sesekali Donghae memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Donghae membuka matanya ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar suara hujan yang sangat lebat yang tiba-tiba turun kebumi.

Donghae bangkit dari kusinya dan keluar ruangannya dia sempat melirik meja Eunhyuk yang masih kosong. Donghae mempercepat langkahnya kearah resepsionis yang sedang tersenyum ramah ketika maenyadari sang Direktur berjalan kearahnya. Karyawan tersebut merapihkan rambutnya dan bercermin sesaat menggunakan cermin kecil yang dia bawa. Bagaimanapun dia adalah _yeoja_ yang mempunyai keinginan untuk memikat Direkturnya tersebut.

"Apa kau melihat Eunhyuk membawa payung?" tanya Donghae _to the point_ dan membuat _yeoja _tersebut mendengus.

"Sepertinya tidak Direktur. Karna saat dia keluar cuaca sangat cerah," ujar _yeoja_ tersebut dengan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Donghae berjalan kearah luar gedung tersebut namun baru beberapa langkah dia menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap karyawannya tersebut. Terlihat senyum meremehkan di wajah tampannya, "kau disini bibayar bukan hanya untuk berdandan," ujar Donghae dan membuat _yeoja_ itu menggeram kesal.

..::HaeHyuKyu::..

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menembus hujan yang sangat lebat. Dia terlihat sangat santai mengemudi mobilnya padahal dia sempat ditegur beberapa pengendara mobil lainnya karna dia hampir menyerempet pengendara lain

"_**CKITTT" **_terdengar bunyi gesekan antara ban mobil dengan aspal yang sangat kuat.

Sang pengendara mobil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "bodoh kenapa aku tidak membawa payung!" runtuk Donghae terhadap dirinya ketika mengingat dia tidak membawa payung.

Donghae tetap berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah toko makanan kesukaanya. Donghae mempercepat larinya ketika sudah hampir sampai didepan pintu toko tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya _namja_ yang dia khawatirkan sedang membuka pintu toko tersebut dengan sebuah payung yang siap dia buka ketika kelur dari toko tersebut. Dan pandangan merekapun bertemu.

"Menghawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu," gumamnya merana. Donghae yang kesal membalikkan badanya membuat Eunhyuk yang berniat melambaikan tangannya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Eunhyuk berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk segera memayungkan Donghae dengan payungnya. Namun Eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan karna Donghae yang berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat sehingga membuat lengan bajunya basah karna air hujan.

"_YA!_ Bisakah jalan dengan perlahan?" ujar Eunhyuk dan membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae melirik kearah lengan baju sebelah kiri Eunhyuk yang basah karna terkena hujan.

"Kau gunakan payung ini sendiri. Lihat lengan bajumu basah!" ujar Donghae sembari mendorong sedikit payung tersebut kearah lengah Eunhyuk yang sudah basah.

Namun Eunhyuk mengeleng dan kembali mendekatkan payungnya kearah Donghae, "_hyung_ bahkan bajumu hampir basah semuanya!' ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau gunakan payung ini sendiri. Kau lihat payung ini tidak cukup untuk memayungi kita berdua! Kau gunakan saja, aku tidak ingin kau sakit dan…." ujar Donghae terhenti ketika dia menyadari ucapanya. Donghae meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Donghae-pun berjalan mendahului Eunhyuk yang hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae.

'_Dia menghawatirkanku?'_ batin Eunhyuk dan tercetak senyum manis diwajahnya.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Donghae memasuki kantornya dengan baju yang basah dan tentu saja hal ini menjadi pusat perhatian semua karyawan yang melihatnya.

Semua mata sekarang beralih kearah Eunhyuk yang berjalan dibelakang Donghae dengan membawa kotak makanan di tangannya. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya takut karna merasa aura-aura membunuh dari karyawan wanita dikantor ini.

Eunhyuk berlari ketika melihat Donghae sudah memasuki ruangannya dan Eunhyuk-pun mengikutinya. Ketika Eunhyuk memasuki ruangannya terlihat Donghae yang sedang membuka jasnya dan melempar kesembarang arah dan Eunhyuk dengan sigap menangkap jas tersebut sebelum jatuh kelantai. Dan berikutnya Donghae melempar dasinya dan Eunhyuk kembali menangkapnya.

Donghae berjalan kearah _wc_ yang berada di ruangannya sembari melepas kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Setelah terbuka kemejanya Donghae mengulung kemejanya dan berniat melemparnya kembali namun ia urungkan niatnya. Donghae membalikkan badanya dan tersenyum jail kearah Eunhyuk yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau juga ingin mengikutiku kekamar mandi?" tanya Donghae tersenyum jail.

Eunhyuk mengeleng dengan muka yang memerah dan membuat Donghae tersenyum sekilas lalu melempar jasnya kearah Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk-pun kembali menangkapnya-,-

…:::…

Donghae keluar dengan pakaian santainya namun tetap terlihat sopan dan berwibawa, justru pakaian itu membuatnya terlihat tambah mempesona. Donghae tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang memandangnya takjub dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Terpesona denganku? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta denganku?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganguk, "_ne!_" ujarnya polos dan membuat Donghae trsenyum, "tapi aku tidak menyukai _hyung_," tambah Eunhyuk dan membuat senyum diwajah Donghae memudar.

Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang membuka kotak makanan tersebut. Donghae mengambil sumpit dan mengambil sedikit makanan tersebut masih dengan posisi berdiri. Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut dan menjatuhkan sumpit yang berada di tanggannya. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae mulai limbung segera menahan dada donghae dengan kedua tangannya agar Donghae tidak terjatuh, namun karna Eunhyuk yang tidak kuat menahan berat badan Donghae yang menyebabkan mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Donghae diatas Eunhyuk.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat terlihat dari hidung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan.

Mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas mereka satu sama lain yang menerpa wajah mereka. Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak tidak karuan menatap wajah Donghae yang hampir terpejam diatasnya. Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Eunhyuk dan memeluknya seolah Eunhyuk adalah guling dirumahnya.

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan kuat sedangkan tubuh Eunhyuk hanya diam karna kaget mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti ini.

"Hae _hyung_," gumam Eunhyuk yang mulai tersadar dan mulai mencoba melepas pelukkan Donghae.

"Sebentar saja!" gumam Donghae dan Eunhyuk-pun hanya mengangguk.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Eunhyuk terlihat kesulitan membopong tubuh Donghae yang lebih besar darinya. _Yaps,_ sekarang Eunhyuk sedagn membopong Donghae menuju apartement milik Donghae. Eunhuk sempat takjup melihat isi apartment Donghae yang sangat mewah namun minimalis. Eunhyuk meletakkan Donghae diranjangnya dan tidak lupa melepas sepatunya agar dia tertidur dengan nyeyak. _Ck,_ memang calon istri yng baik. #dilemparPanci

Tanpa membuka matanya Donghae menahan lengan Eunhyuk yang ingin beranjak dari sisinya. Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae dan dia tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk meraba saku mantelnya ketika dirasakan _Handphone_nya yang berdering dan dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengangka _telfone_ tersebut ketika dilihat nama sang kekasih yang tertera dilayar _Handphone_nya.

"_Chagi_ malam ini bisa kita bertemu. Aku sudah berjanji kepada orang tuaku ingin memperkenalkanmu malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Baru Eunhyuk ingin menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun namun dia merasakan tangan Donghae yang mulai melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk kembali memperhatikan Donghae.

Eunhyuk kaget melihat Donghae yang mengigil dengan kedua tangan dan bibir yang bergetar.

"Malam ini? Maaf _hyung_ _ng itu_ temanku _ya_ temanku sedang sakit dan aku harus merawatnya karna dia tinggal sendiri dirumahnya," ujar Eunhyuk gugup. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara gugup kekasihnya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dingin," gumam Donghae dan tentu saja terdengar oleh Kyuhyun karna Eunhyuk sedang duduk persis disamping Donghae.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun, "biaklah," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Eunhyuk segera menaruh _Hanphone_nya dan segera menyelimuti Donghae dengan selimut yang ada di bawah kaki Donghae, namun tetap saja Donghae tetap mengigil. Eunhyuk yang bingung karna Donghae terus mengigil tanpa pikir panjang memeluknya dan perlahan Donghae mulai _stabil_. Eunhyuk dapat mendengar detak jantung Donghae yang terdengar _stabil_ dan entah kenapa wajah Eunhyuk memerah meilhat wajah Donghae yang sedang tertidur.

Tapi detik kemudian wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sangat jelas ada guratan penyesalan, "maaf _hyung_ aku terpaka membohongimu. Tapi besok aku akan membuat kejutan untuk _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum riang dan ikut menyusul Donghae kealam mimpi.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja mematikan sambungan _telfone_nya dengan pandangan kesalnya. Terukir senyum miris diwajah tampannya.

"Kau bahkan sudah mulai berbohong denganku. Teman? Kau pikir aku bodoh. Bahkan kau saja tidak memiliki seorang teman," gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewanya.

Kyuhyunun segera memutuskan keluar dari ruangannya. Pemandangan lampu yang hampir semua padamlah yang menyapa Kyuhyun ketika membuka pintu ruangnanya.

Tentu saja karna jam pulang kantor sudah lewat 3 jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan dengan memegangi jasnya ditanganya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Sungmin yang masih duduk dengan memainkan _Iphone_ miliknya di mejanya.

"Bukankah ini sudah lewat 3 jam dari waktu pulang kantor?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke atasannya tersebut.

"Maaf Diektur Cho saya hanya _hmm_ hanya…"

"Apa kau ingin menemaniku minum malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dan tentu saja tanpa berpikir panjang Sungmin langsung menganguk.

…:::…

Sungmin mentap sebal Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi meminum _wine_nya dan entah sudah gelas keberapa yang Kyuhyu minum. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat cegukan dan meracau tidak jelas.

"Direktur Cho apa anda sedang ada masalah?"

"Hyuk_kie_ kau mulai bebohong terhadapku _hik_ kau anak nakal _hik_. Pasti ulah ikan sialan itu yang _hik_ membuatmu jadi nakal _hik_," ujar Kyuhyun tidak karuan dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja _bar_. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendunya.

'_Hebat kau Lee Hyukjae! Kau mampu membuat manusia robot ini tak berdaya,' _ batin Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke apartment direkturnya. Jangan heran bila Sungmin mengetahui dimana tempat tinggal direkturnya tanpa diberitahu oleh direkturnya tersebut, karna Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah ambruk ketika di_bar_ sehingga mau tak mau Sungmin harus memapahnya hingga depan pintu apartement Kyuhyun.

"Direktur Cho apa _password_ apartement anda?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin segera membuka matanya dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah pintunya, lalu memencet beberapa kata dan segera mendorong pintu apartementnya.

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut, tubuh Kyuhyun-pun ambruk. Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kembali memapah Kyuhyun kearah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Merepotka," gumam Sungmin.

"_**GREPPP"**_ langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika tangan Kyunhyun menahan lengannya dan dengan sekali tarikan Sungmin-pun limbung dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memeluk Sungmin erat dan tentu saja Sungmin berontak namun ketika mata mereka bertemu gerakan Sungmin terhenti dan seolah Sungmin terkurung dalam jeratan mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tenguk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yanng kaget segera mendorong Kyuhyun namun tangan Sungmin digenggam oleh Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Entah kekuatan dari mana sehingga tangan Sungmin terlepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kesal segera menampar wajah Kyuhyun dengan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan Sungmin dan berbisik ditelinga Sungmin, "malam ini kau milikku Lee Hyukjae," racau Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget dan tubuhnya kaku dan perlahan air mata turun dari mata bulatnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar segera membalikkan posisi sehingga Sungmin sekarang berada di bawahnya lalu kembali menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

~TBC~ or END

Mueheheheh selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri #dilemparPanci

Berhubung Kha masih innocent dan gak ngerti apa-apa[?] jadi kalian bayangin sendiri kelanjutannya _oke_^^

Hahah, part ini pasti membosankan karna lebih bnayak ke deskripsi dari pada dialog antar tokohnya. Dan tentunya banyak typo's-,-

Kha udah nentuin Part 7 TAMAT~~ #tebar bunga kamboja#

Ada yang masih mau dengan kelanjutanya? Maaf kalo sekarang juga pendek-,-

Sekarang waktunya bales review::

**Myfishychovy ::** Falling in love umin ama kyu? Ada gak ya #plak. Ini udah dilanjut semoga suka.

**Anchovy:: **terimakasih sudah menyukai karya ini. Siapa yg gk luluh sma pesona hyukkie? Tentu saja gak ada XD

**Ddhanifa:: **sudah dilanjut, jangan lupa review lagi ya^^ maaf chap ini juga pendek dan membosankan-,-

**lee minji elf:: **heheh, maaf. Tapi sebenernya Kha berasa gak dihargain aja sudah capek2 nulis tapi gak dihargain. Kmu juga klo jadi author pasti kena yg namanya write block kalo bnyak SR..

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia****:: **sudah dilanjut kok^^ jangan lupa review lagi oke iya dong kayak permata diakan eomma Kha!

**Chwyn:: **perasaan hyukkie belum jelas? Semoga part ini sudah jelas. Kyu kan Kha gajih mahal buat di FFini agar nyembunyiin perasaanya XD #plak

**ShinNa Daniel****:: **gak papa asal next part rajin review lagi ya #maunya.

Hehhe, makasih sudah menyukai ini #hug #ditendang.

**ressijewelll****:: **tau nih si YulTaevic-,- (All: lah kan lu yg bkin kta gni-,-) sudah dilanjut eon^^

**kyukyu:: **itu rahasia Kha XD oke udah dilanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ya!

**Eunhyukkie's**:: wahhh Kha seneng, Kira eonnie mau review FF Kha dan bilang bagus #terharu. Ini udah dilanjut eon^6^. Iya dong kha kan mau membudidayakan ff eomma dan appa Kha :)

**Sri HaeHyuk Shipper:: **inin sudah dilanjut:) review lagi ya^^

**Kaguya:: **maaf update ama karna Kha lupa #plak pengantin? Ada nanti Kha nikah ama Yesung oppa #disayurWooky

**Anchofishy:: **Hyukkan udh kebl mkanya aku bikin dia disiksa #ditabok. Hahaha itu kan tuntutan peran[?]

**Arit291:: **hahah, maaf kalo chap ini juga pendek. Aksi jotos? Tunggu aja kali XD Wah ini arit eonnie ya? Wah seneng banget eon mau review FF Kha.

**Meyla Rahma**:: hahah, ini nyambungkah ceritanya? Semoga chap ini nyambung #plak. Ini sudh dilanjut, review lgi ya!

**hyukrim13****:: **sudah dilanjut XD

Gomawo yang udah review dari Chap satu tapi gak pernah dibales #dilemparPanci Kha bukan tipe orang yang pandai bales review tapi kha seneng banget baca2 review kalian. So, jangan jadi SR dong Kha tau FF Kha masih sangat awal dan biasa aja, tapi hargain karya Kha sedikit aja. Dan oh iya Kha terima keritik bukan Bash ya^^

Dan tanks buat inbox ke kha untuk ngingetin kalo Kha blom post part ini. Sumpah Kha lupa #plak.

Dan maaf untuk someone yg udh repot2 inbox ke Kha kalo dia gak suka sama karakter Hyukkie yg Kha buat yg terkesan gak punya pendirian dan suka merona didepan Hae. Dan juga bikin Kyu yang terkesan dingin ke Min. Dan maaf kalo kamu gak suka FF yg ada Kyuhyuknya, lagian siapa suruh dibaca #plak

Last, Review lagi ya. Maaf kalo Kha bnayk omong #bow

**::KhaHee::**


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Trouble Love

Part : 6/?

Cast : Eunhyuk(19 tahun), Donghae(24 tahun), Kyuhyun(23 tahun), Sungmin(24 tahun), Jeesica(22tahun) dan nyusul XD  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Author : KHaHee aka ( Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.  
FF ini mungkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, meskipun sebenarnya jalan cerita semua sudah tersusun. Sebagian cast akan dibuat OOC besar-besaran, dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan bukankah suatu partikel yang saling tarik menarik dan saling berhubungan dan tidak akan pernah putus!

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

_[Preview]_

_Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget segera mendorong Kyuhyun namun tangan Sungmin digenggam oleh Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Entah kekuatan dari mana sehingga tangan Sungmin terlepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kesal segera menampar wajah Kyuhyun dengan amarahnya._

_Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan Sungmin dan berbisik ditelinga Sungmin, "malam ini kau milikku Lee Hyukjae," racau Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget dan tubuhnya kaku dan perlahan air mata turun dari mata bulatnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar segera membalikkan posisi sehingga Sungmin sekarang berada di bawahnya lalu kembali menempelkan kedua bibir mereka._

**[Part 6]**

Eunhyuk berdiri didepan pintu apatemen Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari menghirup aroma makan dengan membuka sedikit tutup kotak makanan yang berada di tanggannya. Eunhyuk menutup kotak bekalnya, lalu membuka pintu apartement Kyuhyun.

_See_! Eunhyuk tidak memelurkan seseorang untuk membukakan pintunya karna dia tau _password_ apartemen kekasihnya. Lagipula Eunhyuk sudah terbiasa berkunjung ke apartement Kyuhyun untuk meminta Kyuhyun membantunya dalam hal pelajaran ataupun hanya sekedar untuk bermain dan bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya.

Eunhyuk mengeryitkan dahinya ketika meihat apartemen Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sepi. Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam hatinya mengira –pasti Kyuhyun _hyung_ masih tidur-.

Eunhyuk menaruhkan kotak bekalnya di _mini bar_ yang terdapat di dapur Kyuhyun, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Badan Eunhyuk seketika membeku ketika melihat kamar kekasihnya yang berantakkan dengan baju yang berserakan berada di lantai. Eunhyuk mencengkram kuat gagang pintu tersebut, lalu berjalan perlahan melewati pakaian tersebut.

Tak dapat dipungkiri air mata Eunhyuk perlahan turun dari mata indahnya dan membasahi pipinya. Eunhyuk terisak pelan dan dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar isakannya tidak terdengar. Namun karna kakinya yang sudah tidak kuat menopang berat badanya, Eunhyukpun jatuh terduuk dengan masih terisak.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar suara isakan tersebut mulai mengeliat dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun terbangun terlebih dahulu dan matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat Eunhyuk menangis terisak sambil mencengkram karpet dikamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menunduk dan hal itu membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa tercabit-cabit mendengarkan suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

Niat Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk diurungkan ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek[?] mataya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang aku lakukan!" runtuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun merasa bersalah apalagi ketika mata Sungmin menangkap sosok rapuh Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis terisak.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera menghapiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat namun Eunhyuk berontak, tapi tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar dari Eunhyuk sehingga Eunhyuk hanya bisa memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Sungmin yang melihat kejadian tersebut merasa sangat bersalah dan bangun dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terlepas pelukan mereka.

Eunhyuk perlahan berdiri dari menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Justru senyumnya membuat dia terlihat meyedihkan. Seberapa keras Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum manis, tetap saja air mata keluar dari mata indahnya.

"_**GREPP"**_ Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang ketika Eunhyuk berniat mengahpiri Sungmin yang berdiri membeku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku semalam tidak sadar saat…." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya dan berjalan mengahampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk merasa bersalah dan dia meruntuki dirinya dalam hatinya. Baru saja dia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk perlahan melepas cincin pemberian Kyuhyun dan memasangkannya dijari manis Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum meski air mata kembali turun dari mata indahnya. Eunhyuk kembali menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Lihat ini sangat pas dan cocok bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara parau.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berniat melepaskan cincin tersebut namun gerakannya ditahan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ini sangat indah dijari _hyung_. Bila _hyung_ melepasnya aku akan marah!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada yang memerintah dan manja.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam, "Kyuhyun _hyung_ sangat manja loh _hyung hiks_ jadi hyung harus menjaganya baik-baik dan _hiks hiks hiks_," ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong karna dia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dadanya sesak menahan tangis dan akhirnya isakannya pun lolos lagi. Sungmin tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"_Stop hyung_!" ujar Eunhyuk memerintah dengan suara parau ketika Kyuhyun yang berniat memeluk dirinya yang sedang menangis-seperti biasanya-.

Eunhyuk membalikan badanya, "_hyung_ tidak boleh memeluk orang sembarangan dan kebiasaan itu harus kau rubah _oke_!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti memperlihatkan senyummu. Itu terlihat menyedihkan!" seru Kyuhyun

"Sungguh? Tapi kenyataanya sperti itu bukan _hiks hiks_," ujarnya dan kembali menarik nafas, "sepertinya aku menggangu ya _hyung_? Maaf _hiks_ aku akan pergi sekarang!" ujar Eunhyuk dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun.

"_**BRUKK"**_ terdengar suara hantaman ketika Eunhyuk terjatuh ketika kakinya tersandung karpet yang bergelombang di _lobi_ apartement tersebut.

"_Hiks hiks_ kenapa _hiks_," ujar Eunhyuk sambil terisak. Dan Eunhyukpun kembali bangun dan berjalan perlahan keluar gedung tersebut.

Tatapan matanya redup dan terlihat kosong yang sangat kontras terlihat tidak cocok dengn karakter cerianya.

…::::::…

"Maaf!" uajar Kyuhyun canggung ketika Eunhyuk sudah keluar dari apartementnya.

"Maaf? Hanya itu?" tanya Sungmin setengah berbisik di dua kata terakhir.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku? _'Aku menyesal dan aku akan bertanggung jawab'_ atau aku harus berkata _'semalam adalah kesalahan dan aku tidak sadar. Kita lupakan saja'_. Kau pilih mana yang kau ingin dengar," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspressinya.

'_Bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan'_ batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi ketika dilihatnya Sungmin sedang melamun. Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Lalu dia mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dan memakainya.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Eunhyuk terduduk dengan pandangan kosong disebuah halte bus yang cukup sepi itu. Tidak ada lagi air mata yng mengalir dari mata indahnya namun jejeak-jejak air mata dipipinya masih teliht sangat jelas. Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri di halte tersebut yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

Bus yang ditunggu akhirnyapun tiba di halte tersebut, orang-orang tersebutpun segera memasuki bus tersebut. Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap bus tersebut.

"Nona apa kau tidak ingin menaiki bus ini? Bus ini akan seger berangkat," tanya sang supir yang melihat Eunhyuk hanya melamun.

"Ah, maafkan saya," ujar Eunhyuk sembari membungkuk dan bergegas masuk kedalam bus terebut. Hei, bahkan Eunhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa supir bus tersebut baru saja memanggilnya _nona_. Sebuah kata keramat yang biasanya mampu membuatnya marah.

Eunhyuk memandang keluar jendela bus tersebut, tanpa bisa dipungkiri hatinya sakit dan kecewa dan perlahan air matapun kembali keluar dari kedua bola mata indahnya saat mengingat kenangan bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju apartementnya dengan langkah gontai, sesekali di menabrak penguna jalan yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk pergi kekantor. Tanpa ada niatan meminta maaf. _Ck,_ hebat kau Cho kyuhyun dapat membuat seeorang berubah _drastis _seperti ini.

"Kau pikir ini jalan pribadi? Gunakan matamu ketika sedang berjalan!" ujar _namja _bertubuh besar yang baru saja Eunhyuk tabrak.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mau mencari ribut hanya membungkukan tubuhnya, "maafkan saya tuan," ujarnya dengan suara lirih. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih membungkuk.

Eunhyuk membangunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Lalu da menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan kanan, "salah jalan!" gumamnya lirih.

…::::…

Eunhyuk membuka pintu apartement kecilnya dan kembali menutupnya secara perlahan. Eunhyuk membiarkan tasnya terjatuh dilantai. Pikirannya sekarang kacau, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah tapi hatinyapun juga. Ada rasa kecewa dihatinya.

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah kamar dengan langkah sempoyongan, kemudian meringkukan tubuhnya diranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka monyet yang berada di ranjangnya. Perlahan mulai terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Eunhyuk.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Donghae terlihat mondar-mandir diruangannya ketika melihat meja Eunhyuk yang masih kosong. Sesekali dia melirik jam di dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 yang berarti ini sudah telat 2 jam dari jam masuk kantor.

Donghae mengeluarkan _Iphone_nya dan menekan beberapa nomor di layar _Iphone_nya.

Niat Donghae untuk me_nelfone_ Eunhyuk diurungakn ketika melihat nama sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang dianggapnya _dongsaeng_ itu sedang tertera di layar _Iphone_nya.

"_Hyung kita perlu bicara!" _ujar Kyuhyun di sebrang _telfone_.

"Sekarang? Aku tidak bisa."

"_Ku tunggu di café Miracle 30 menit lagi!"_ ujar kyuhyun.

"_YA!_" teriak Donghae namun tetap tidak akan didengar oleh Kyuhyun karna Kyuhyun sudah lebih dahulu mematikan sambungan telfone tersebut.

Donghae mendengus kesal karna dia sudah hapal denga watak sahabatnya tersebut. Dan Donghae mau tak mau pergi menemui sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Terlihat Donghae yang sedang menatap kyuyun kesal karna sedari tadi dia hanya mengaduk minumannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Donghae melihat jam di tangannya dan kemudian berdiri dari kursi café tersebut.

"Kau tau _hyung_! Eunhyuk itu sangat polos dan manis," ujar Kyuhyun ketika Donghae ingin beranjak. Dan Donghae yang mendngar ucapan Kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirnya.

Donghae hanya dim menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mengaduk minumannya. Tidak ingin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun, karna dia tau Kyuhyun belum selesai berbicara.

"Dia cukup ceroboh tapi dapat membuat orang menyayanginya karna ketulusan hatinya…."

"…dan aku tau _hyung_ menyukainya kan? Tidak dari mata _hyung _menjelaskan kalo _hyung _tidak sekedar meyukainya. Tapi _hyung _mencintainya," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Maaf!" ujar Donghae.

Tedengar suara tawa dari Kyuhyun dan Konghae hanya henya menatap sahabatnya bingung. Perlahan suara tawa itu hilang dan tergantikkan dengan seringaian di wajah Kyuhyun, "bila kau menyukainya, ambillah!" ujar Kyuhyun, dan Donghae hanya membuatkan matanya karna kaget mendengarkan penuturan Kyuhyun.

"…orang manis itu lama-lama membosankan. Dan lagi dia itu sangat polos tidak sesuai dengan diriku. Kau tau dia itu sangat membosankan dan berisik. Dia hanya anak kecil yang membuatku bosan dan di tidak bisa memuaskanku karna pikirannya masih terlalu lurus. Bila kau ingin, kau bisa mengambilnya," ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi tersebut dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"…dan kau tau! Bahkan dia hanya tersenyum melihatku tidur dengan namja lain. Dia itu sangat bodoh dan tidak peka!" lanjutnya.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. nafasnya memburu dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berdiri dan dia sudah menarik kerah baju Kyhuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat Donghae yang marah.

Donghae langsung memukul wajah Kyuhyun ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum meremehkan. Lalu Donghae kembali memukul perut Kyuhyun dengan dengkulnya dan membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung dan menabrak meja dibelakanya. Pengunjung café tersebut sekarang sedang melihat kearah mereka.

Donghae tidak perduli dan kembali menghantam wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan membuat sudut bibir Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah.

Tak lama _security _datang dan segera menahan Donghae yang berniat kembali melayangkan pukulan terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Saya bisa melaporkan anda dengan tuduhan kekerasan dan membuat keributan ditempat umum tuan," ujar salah satu _security_ yang menahan Donghae yang terus berontak.

Donghae diam ketika mendengar penuturan tersebut. kemudin dia menarik kedua tangganya yang digenggam oleh _security_ tersebut dan kemudian merapihkan pakaiannya dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya keluar dari café tersebut.

_Security_ itupun membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh _security_ itu pergi. Kyuhyun menghapus darah disudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, "kau orang yang tepat untuk menjaganya," gumam Kyuhyun.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Donghae sedari tadi mengutuk pintu apartement sederhana Eunhyuk namun tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari sang pemilik. Donghae yang geram mencoba membuka pintu dengan mendobraknya, namun niatna diurungkan ketika pintunya terbuka ketika dia mendoronnya. Donghae segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan matanya menangkap sosok rapuh Eunhyuk dengan jejak-jejak air mata dan mata sembabnya baru membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Donghae _hyung_! Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa masuk?" tanya Eunhyuk sambari berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Hanya orang idiot yang lupa mengunci pintunya," ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum manis.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Lee Hyukjae, itu menyedihkan!" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menundukan kepalanya dan perlahan tubuhnya bergetar dan mulai terdengar isakan kecil. Hati donghae terasa teriris melihat orang yang dicintainya serapuh ini. Donghae segera berajak dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Bukannya berhenti Eunhyuk justru menangis semakin kencang, Donghae hanya mengelus punggug Eunhyuk dan sesekali mencium puncuk kepala Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan erat seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggalkan sendiri oleh orang tuanya

.

.

Donghae menaruh Eunhyuk secara perlahan di atas ranjangnya. Dia tidak mau malaikat rapuh ini terbangun setelah puas menangis –hal yang bodoh menurut Donghae-.

Donghae menarik selimut dan segera menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk dan kemudian mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

"Hebat kau Cho Kyuhyun dapat membuat malaikat rapuh ini menjadi serpihan kaca yang hancur," gumam Donghae dan berniat meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hae _hyung_ jangan pergi! Aku takut sendiri," ujar Eunhyuk lirih. Donghae tak bisa menolak keinginan Eunhyuk, lalu dia menarik kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah ranjang Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ kenapa duduk disitu? Temani aku tidur," ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap ranjang Eunhyuk yang kecil itu, "tapi…"

"_Ais_ bodoh Lee Hyukjae! Dia itu siapamu hingga berani menyuruhnya tidur bersamamu _hiks_," ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk segera memposisikan tubunya untuk tidur di samping Eunhyuk. Eunhyukpun segera mengeser tubuhnya untuk memberi Donghae lebih banyak tempat. Entah apa yang merasuki Donghae, hingga Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk.

…:::HaeHyuKyu:::…

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya ketika Sungmin menaruh cincin yang diberi Eunhyuk tadi pagi terhadapnya.

"Maaf Diektur Cho saya hanya ingin mngembalikan ini," ujar Sungmin.

"Kau pake itu. Minggu depan kita akan menikah!"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak ingin merusak nama baikku dan dicap sebagai _namja_ brengsek!" lanjutnya tanpa memangdang Sungmin.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melirik Sungmin yang hanya terdiam.

"Tidak Direktuktur. Saya permisi," ujar Sungmin dan tak lupa membungkukan badannya.

**~TBC~ or EnD**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini.

Eh siapa yang bilang chap ini tamat? Kan Kha biang Chap 7. Nah yg pertama itu prolog jadi gak masuk chap 1^^

Heheh, maaf lanjutinnya lama karna seseorang yang buat mood Kha ilang semua-_-

Oh iya mau kelanjutan chap depan? Kha mohon banget reviewnya. Jujur Kha paling gak nafsu ngetik kalo liat reviewnya yang sedikit-,- bukannya sok sok'an. Tapi hargain karya seseorang oke^^

Kira2 di chap ini ada gak a 25 orang yg review kaya chap sebelumnya? #berharap

Maaf gak bisa bales review lagi, Kha mau pergi dulu

Hahah, ini ngetik dadakan, maaf soal typo(s)-,-V

**::KhaHee::**


End file.
